Only friends?
by Giioh
Summary: Uma amizade antiga, um amor antigo, o que fazer quando se esta apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga?


**Capitulo 1 - **

Hoje, um dia normal como todos os outros, acordei cedo, como de costume, fiz minha higiene matinal, vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, uma calça jeans, uma camiseta listrada preta e branca e uma jaqueta, desci para tomar o café da manhã. Sim, estava frio, mas eu ja estava acostumada com isso. Olhei para o relógio, 6:30, ja estava atrasada, Danny passaria para me buscar em alguns minutos. Danny é um velho amigo meu, o conheci quando eramos bem pequenininhos, tinhamos uns 5 anos, e sempre gostamos de estar juntos, não escondemos nada um do outro, ele tem uma banda chamada McFly, ele é um fofo, carinhoso e tal mas ele ésó meu amigo.

Escutei uma buzina, dei um pulo, não tinha nem acabado de tomar o café, ainda tava com o pão na boca mas mesmo assim peguei minhas coisas, sai correndo, sai de casa, tranquei a porta e fui até o carro.

- Bom dia null ! - Me deu um beijo na bochecha - Nossa...O que aconteceu hoje?

-Bom dia Danny ! Aconteceu o que? Por que da pergunta? - Olhei pra mim mesma procurando algo de errado.

-Você tá tão bonita hoje, só tirando esse pão na boca, mas do resto ... - Danny fez uma cara safada.

-Eu? Bonita hoje? Você caiu da cama quando tava dormindo? - Fiz cara de que não tava entendendo nada - Hoje eu tou me sentindo um estrupicio, acordei atrasada, estou morrendo de sono, estou com um pão inteiro enfiado na boca e falando de boca cheia... - Sim, eu estava me sentindo um completo estrupicio aquela manhã e não sei o por que dele falar aquilo.

-Aiii, desculpa então, não posso nem elogiar que ja reclama, da prózima vez vou te chamar de estrupicio.

-Nãããão. Pode me elogiar o quanto quiser, a propósito, você que esta muito bonito hoje. - E ele realmente estava. Vestia uma camisa de manga comprida branca com a manga dobrada, com um colete preto por cima e uma calça jeans skinny preta.

-Obrigado estrupicio, digo, null ! - E deu uma risadinha no final, eu fiz uma careta e então ele deu partida no carro e fomos jogando conversa fora o caminho todo.

Chegamos na escola, Danny estacionou o carro e saimos dele e fomos andando juntos até dentro da escola. Sabe aquelas escolas dos sonhos cheia de armarios? Sim, essa é a minha escola, RÁ . Meu armario ficava um pouco longe do armario dele então fomos pegar alguns livros no meu armario que tinha algumas fotos, figuras coladas dentro dele, eu adorava ele. Depois de pegar minhas coisas fomos para o armario do Danny, que não era muito diferente do meu, tinha figuras, fotos, e era bem mais bagunçado que o meu, tinha livros tudos jogados de qualquer jeito la dentro, bilhetes amassados, mas ele tinha algumas fotos nossas fazendo caretas e brincadeiras bobas e por isso eu gostava do armario ão fomos para sala aguentar quatro aulas chatas antes do intervalo, ja rezando para que o tempo passasse voando. A nossa sorte era que a gente sentava um perto do outro então podiamos ficar conversando e não prestando atenção juntos.

Ao final de quatro aulas incrivelmente chatas e tediantes, depois do Danny ter dormido umas três vezes, o sinal do intervalo tocou e então saimos.

-Aleluia! Não tava mais aguentando, você sabe, fome, sono, tédio... Quero me demitir da escola, pra mim ja deu, como eu faço pra pedir demissão da escola? - Danny disse dando uma risadinha.

-Me desculpe informar você mas você não pode se demitir, sinto muito - E fiz cara de que parecia que alguém tinha morrido e eu estava triste e ele começou a rir.

-Olha, os guys ja até guardaram uma mesa pra nós, que prestativos...

-Eu acho que eles guardaram a mesa pra eles e nem pensaram em nós, mas tudo bem, vamos la né - E então fomos sentar com os outros caras, Dougie, Harry e Tom, os outros integrantes da banda.

Dougie era o mais novo, estava no primeiro ano, e o mais interessante de todos pra mim, hehe, bonito, educado. Harry e Tom estavam na mesma sala, no terceiro ano, muito estilosos. Eu e Danny estavamos no segundo ano. Eles sempre foram muito amigos até que um dia resolveram formar uma banda e colocaram o nome McFly por causa do personagem do filme De Volta Para o Futuro, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Nos sentamos la com eles e eles nos cumprimentaram e ficamos o resto do intervalo jogando conversa fora, Tom falando de jogos, Danny falando de futebol, Harry e Dougie fazendo brincadeirinhas bobas e também ficavam olhando as meninas passando com suas saias altamente curtas e blusinhas apertadas, me pergunto como elas não sentem frio pra usarem essas roupas e eu la congelando, mas tudo bem. Muitas garotas sentiam inveja de mim por estar com os caras mais populares da escola e vamos combinar, os mais bonitos também. Havia uma garota que desde que eu estudo com o Tom naquela escola ela fica olhando para ele, o nome dela é Larissa, ela era da minha sala, vamos combinar, ela não é de se jogar fora, só falta ela se arrumar um pouquinho, comprar roupas novas, fazer um corte no cabelo, uma maquiagem, nascer de novo, ops, brincadeira, mas ela sempre olhava o Tom.

-Tommys, olha la quem ta te olhando...

- Null, para ja com essa paranóia...se ela quisesse alguma coisa ela ja tinha vindo falar comigo ou até falado com você ou com o Jones, vocês são da mesma sala que ela.

-Mas vai ver ela tem vergonha - Disse Dougie - Vai, ela não é de se jogar fora, só precisa se arrumar melhor. - Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans tão usada que parecia mais um pano de chão, uma camiseta rosa e um casaquinho de lã cinza cheio de bolinhas.

Então tocou o sinal e ainda tinhamos que aguentar mas duas aulas irritantes, fomos pra sala, a professora entrou e começou seu discurso interminavel, aos vinte minutos de aula ja estavam mais da metade da sala dormindo e ela não se importava, e de tanto ver o povo dormindo você também acaba ficando com mais sono do que ja ta, isso é igual bocejo, você sempre boceja quando alguém bocej mesma coisa com o sono dentro da sala de aula, então olhei pro Danny e ele ja tava até babando no próprio braço e então abaixei minha cabeça e dormi. Acordei com o Danny me chamando depois de não sei quanto tempo.

-Null, sua dorminhoca, acorda, a aula ja acabou, você não quer ir pra casa não? Se você não quiser eu te deixo ai, ja que você ama a escola e não tem problema em ficar aqui...

-Não, você sabe meus sentimentos sobre a escola, eu quero ir pra casa, me leva embora daqui... - Falei meio que caindo de sono.

-Tudo bem. Você não quer que eu te carregue também? Porque sabe, é tanta preguiça vinda dai que até contagia...

-Sim, eu sou diva, me carregue escravo. - fiz uma pose de rainha - Brincadeira, e nossa, nem tem tanta preguiça vinda daqui não ta.. hunf.

-Hahaha eu sei, estou só brincando gatinha.. - e me cutucou a barriga com um dedo, ele sabe que eu odeio quando ele faz isso, poxa, eu morro de cócegas.

-Vadio. Ja disse que não é pra você fazer isso. Depois se eu pular em você e bagunçar seu cabelo você não reclama - ele odiava que alguém mexesse no cabelo dele, principalmenete se bagunçasse.

-Tudo bem, eu paro com isso mas vamos logo porque ta muito frio e eu quero chegar na sua casa logo e me enrolar nos seus cobertores e deixar você em pé do lado da cama passando frio.

-Sim, vamos logo, mas quem vai ficar em pé do lado da cama vai ser você meu querido - e entramos no carro.

Danny sempre ia na minha casa, ele adorava passar o dia la e as vezes até dormia la. Meus pais adoravam ele e ele adorava meus pais, assim como os pais dele também me adoravam e eu adorava eles também. Então chegamos na minha casa e não tinha ninguém la, minha mãe saia cedo para levar meu irmão na escola, que também estudava de manhã, e depois ela ia para o trabalho e meu pai saia antes de eu acordar pra ir para a escola também e só voltava a noite. Eu abri a porta, Danny saiu correndo e foi direto pro meu quarto gritando - Não sou eu que vou ficar em pé do lado da cama lalalala - e eu estava trancando a porta e depois eu subi devagar, ja que eu tinha perdido meu lugar na cama mesmo. Chego la e encontro um Danny só com metade do rosto pra fora do cobertor.

-Pessoa, pode ir vazando ja dai ou você me dar um espaço OU eu bagunço seu cabelo. O que escolhe?

-Hunf, vou te dar um espaço.

-Bom menino. - Então eu deitei ao lado dele e ele me abraçou ja que tinhamos pouco espaço e estava tão quentinho e aconchegante que eu adormeci denovo, e sim, eu adoro dormir.

Quando deu duas da tarde, Danny se levantou com cuidado pra não me acordar mas acabou me acordando.

-Null, estou vazando, se der depois eu volto.

-Mas onde você vai? - eu ainda estava meio sonolenta.

-Na psicóloga. Esqueceu que eu sempre marco nesse horario todas as terças?

-Aé. Aaa, mas volta sim.

-Vou ver. Se hoje ela não me deixar tão pra baixo como sempre eu volto. - Me deu um beijo na testa - Tchau. - e saiu. Na verdade eu não sei o por que do Danny ir a uma psicóloga e o caso é que ja faz tempo que ele vai, anos na verdade, e eu não vejo nenhum problema nele, ele é um cara normal mas sempre que eu pergunto por que ele frequenta uma psicóloga ele foge do assunto, enrola até eu esquecer que eu fiz a pergunta, mas um dia eu ainda descubro.

Danny's P.O.V.

Estava tão quentinho e bom ali com a null, a cama dela é tão aconchegante, é por isso que eu adoro dias de frio, a gente sempre faz isso quando esta frio, mas eu tinha psicóloga hoje, que merda, não podia ser amanhã ou sei la que dia? Mas tudo bem. Depois que eu falei tchau pra ela eu sai do quarto, desci as escadas e sai da casa, fui para o carro e dirigi até o consultório dela. Sabe, eu nunca falei pra ninguém o por que de eu frequentar uma psicóloga, na verdade só pra minha mãe, ela que quis que eu frequentasse uma psicóloga, mas também não falei nem pra null, ela sempre perguntava e eu nunca falava, eu mudava de assunto, sim, ela percebia que eu estava mudando de assunto e preferia não perguntar denovo, e quando ela me chama pra voltar pra casa dela depois de uma consulta eu normalmente nunca volto porque fico triste, as vezes choro e não quero que ela me veja desse jeito.

Fiz a consulta, falei de tudo e sai acabado denovo de la, a null provavelmente me xingaria no outro dia por eu não ter voltado aquele dia pra casa dela mas eu não queria ficar perto dela naquele estado então decidi ir a uma lanchonete e me acabar em comida.

End of Danny's P.O.V.

**Capitulo 2 -**

É, Danny não voltou pra minha casa depois da consulta, ele nunca volta, me pergunto se um dia ele vai voltar. Sabe, me preocupo com ele, não sei nem o por que dele frequentar uma psicóloga e não sei o que ela fala pra ele por que ele nunca volta, talvés essa seja a unica coisa que ele esconda de mim e mesmo eu sendo amiga dele a onze anos ele não tem coragem de se abrir, nem comigo nem com nenhuma outra pessoa, diz ele que só os pais dele sabem, mas ok. O resto do dia eu fiquei conversando com o Dougie pela internet, como de costume e sim, acho o Dougie um cara muito interessante, bonito, atraente, sim, eu gosto dele, e achava que esse negócio de gostar estava ja se transformando em uma paixão mas eu não contava pra ninguém então decidi que no dia seguinte eu ia contar pro Danny, quem sabe ele não poderia me ajudar, ele conhece o Dougie muito mais do que eu e podia me dar uma forcinha sabe, me ajudar a ficar com o Dougie, hehe, Danny não me negaria uma ajudinha.

No outro dia de manhã estava ele la na frente da minha casa pra me buscar pra outro dia cansativo na escola. Cheguei no carro dei um beijo no rosto dele e perguntei se ele estava bem porque sempre no dia seguinte que o Danny vai na psicóloga ele esta meio sentimental e triste.

-Danny, eu quero muito saber o que você fala pra essa psicóloga e o que ela te fala que te deixa tão pra baixo assim, poxa, talves eu pudesse te ajudar, sabe, te conheço e sou sua melhor amiga a onze anos.

-Null, olha, nã quero falar sobre isso agora, ok? Me desculpa. Vamos combinar uma coisa? Um dia eu te conto o por que de tudo isso ta? - e me deu um beijo no rosto e saimos em direção a escola.

Depois de ter as quatro aulas super chatas fomos para o intervalo e la estavam os guys sentados naquela mesma mesa e quando Danny estava indo em direção a eles eu o puxei.

-Danny, eu posso te contar uma coisa?

-Claro null,fala.

-Podemos ir em um lugar onde não tenha tanta gente assim pra nos escutar?

-Sim, vem cá. - Danny me puxou para um corredor perto de umas escada - Fale. - Deu um sorrisinho.

-Olha, você sabe que eu converso muito com o Dougie no intervalo e tals, na internet também, Danny, você é meu amigo e amigo dele também, sabe, então...

-null, podia enrolar um pouco menos por favor? hehe

-Olha, eu estou apaixonada por ele, queria que você me ajudasse a ficar com ele.

-É... ãn, você esta apaixonada pelo Dougie Poynter? E quer que eu te ajude a ficar com ele? - Danny gaguejou um pouco.

-Sim. Por favor.. isso significaria muito pra mim, você sabe o quanto eu fico feliz quando eu tou apaixonada... sim?

Danny coçou a cabeça - Ta bom. Mas só porque você ta me insistindo muito...vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Vem, vamos voltar la pra mesa com eles. - Saimos.

Chegamos na mesa eu não sabia nem como olhar pra cara do Poynter e depois olhar pra cara do Danny, estava sendo bem tenso. Então tocou o sinal e fomos pra sala ter mais duas aulas chatas.

Depois que acabou as aulas fomos pro carro, Danny estava mais calado do que o normal.

-null, hoje vai ter ensaio da banda, quer ir?

-Claro que sim Danny .

-Então ta. Esteja na minha casa as quatro da tarde.

-Eu vou estar. Danny? Você vai falar com o Dougie?

-null, eu vou, mas você tem certeza que você quer isso? Tipo, você sabe que o Dougie adora ficar olhando as meninas e tal e sempre que você fica com alguém do tipo dele você acaba se magoando e depois eu que tenho que te consolar e eu acabo ficando pior do que ja tava, pior do que você até. E não ache que só por que o Dougie é nosso amigo e por que ele te trate muito bem que ele não possa fazer isso.

-Danny, eu tenho certeza. Eu quero isso, mas você ta querendo dizer que não confia nele? É isso?

-Não que eu não confie. Na verdade é, quero dizer, eu confio mas não pra isso e ainda mais com quem.

-Que tem que sou eu?

-Que eu não acho que você mereça um cara que fica olhando pra bunda das meninas da escola, caras assim nunca param de olhar e vai saber o que eles fazem se elas derem mole pra eles.

-Mas talves ele paresse, ninguém sabe. E por que você disse que acaba ficando até pior do que eu?

-Porque é dificil ver a sua melhor chorando por um cara que não merece ela, querendo morrer e tal.

-Mas isso são experiencias. Eu pensava que ia durar mas não deu, passou.

-Mas era eu que ficava aguentando você resmungando o quanto a vida era dura no meu ouvido. Sei la null, mas acho que você se entrega muito facil e nem ve o que acontece ao seu redor, você olha pra um e é só ele, aff.

-Daniel Jones. Eu não me entrego muito facil, eu me entrego quando eu acho que eu devo me entregar mas e vc? Fala de mim que eu me entrego mas você que nem nunca deve ter beijado na vida?!

-Olha, eu nunca beijei mesmo, e dai?! Não me arrependo disso, pelo menos eu me guardo pra alguém que queira ficar de verdade comigo e não fico com qualquer uma igual ao cara que você ta querendo ficar agora.

-E você acha que eu fico com alguém ja pensando em terminar?

-Não. Mas devia escolher melhor com quem você quer ficar já pra isso não acontecer.

Então nos calamos e ele me levou pra casa. Não haviamos nos falado o caminho todo mas quando chegamos ele falou.

-null, olha, me desculpa por ter falado tudo aquilo, nem sei por que eu fiz aquilo. Na verdade eu sei, eu quero te poupar de aborrecimentos, mas se você realmente quiser que eu fale com o Dougie eu vou falar.

-Ta tudo bem Danny, e fala com ele... eu ja te disse que eu quero isso realmente. - Dei um beijo na bochecha dele - Tchau. Até depois.

-Até. - Entrei em casa e olhei pela janela, ele indo embora.

Danny's P.O.V.

Eu vi a null o caminho todo pra casa emburrada, triste, acho que eu fui duro demais, mas fazer o que? Eu precisava descarregar tudo aquilo, descarregar falando um monte de verdades na cara dela. Sim, eu gosto da null e ela não ve isso, na verdade ninguém mais sabe, com excessão da minha psicóloga, claro, e meus amigos só desconfiam. Então, chamei a null pra ir até minha casa nos ver tocando mas acho que depois dessa discussão eu estou me arrependendo de ter chamado... Sabe, ver ela la de cara virada pra mim e ver ela encantada pelo Poynter não vai ser uma coisa legal. Então cheguei em casa.

- Danny, que cara é essa? - Tom e os outros guys estavam ja na minha casa porque sempre que vamos tocar eles, como são folgados, ficam la o dia todo, minha cara estava horrivel - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu Tom, aconteceu que eu briguei com a null e eu tinha chamado ela pra vir aqui hoje nos ver tocar e agora ela vai vir e eu num sei com que cara vamos nos olhar.

-E o por que da briga eu posso saber? - Harry entra na sala com um pote de cereais na mão.

-Não, ainda não. Não quero ninguém me julgando por não saber os meus reais motivos de ter falado o que eu falei, se bem que nem ela imagina os reais motivos e pensa que é por um motivo bobinho la, mas tudo bem. E essa ultima parte fica entre a gente.

-Tudo bem então - Harry e Tom falaram juntos com cara de 'noooossa' .

Então o tempo passou e de repente a campainha toca, quem foi atender? Isso mesmo, Dougie. E quem era? Isso mesmo, a null. Pude até ver o brilho nos olhos dela quando foi falar oi pra ele, aff, não devia ser assim. Eu estava sentado no sofá da sala e ela simplesmente disse 'oi' e acenou com a mão direita, séria e logo depois se sentou no outro sofá.

End of Danny's P.O.V.

Olhei no relógio e vi quinze para as quatro, dei um pulo na cama, sim, eu estava deitada, eu morro de sono. Sai correndo para o banheiro jogar uma água no rosto pra não sair de casa com cara de quem acabou de acordar. Fui voando pra casa do Danny e quando chego la toco a campainha e o Dougie lindo abre a porta, quase tive um heart attack mas tudo bem, tive que me controlar e então eu entrei e me deparei com o Danny sentado no sofá da sala e então Dougie disse pra eu sentar e ficar a vontade e saiu da sala, eu cumprimentei Danny e nem falei mais nada, até que ele resolveu falar.

-null, vai realmente ficar esse clima ruim entre a gente?

-Não, depois isso passa. - Eu disso olhando para baixo e depois de uma breve pausa eu continuei - Eu só estou um pouco triste, sabe, não esperava ouvir aquilo de você, não sabia que você achava aquilo de mim.

-null, olha - Danny se levantou e veio se sentar do meu lado - Eu não queria ter dito tudo aquilo, a ultima coisa que eu gosto de ver na vida é você magoada, ainda mais por minha causa, mas - Danny parou alguns segundos - eu sei que você não vai ser feliz com ele, ele não pode fazer isso por você, só tentei abrir seus olhos, mas você gosta dele e não vai aceitar isso tudo que eu tou falando, mas, olha, eu vou falar com ele sim, porque você quer, mas saiba que eu não apoio isso e nunca vou apoiar, só que eu vou estar do seu lado sempre que você precisar, ok? - Danny deu um meio sorriso.

-Tudo bem Danny - Dei um meio sorriso também e então eu dei um abraço nele, que também me abraçou, forte.

Saimos da sala logo e fomos para um quartinho que eles guardavam os instrumentos deles e eles começaram a tocar 5 Colours in Her Hair, essa musica sempre alegra qualquer um, depois tocaram Broccoli, que, particularmente, eu achava um nome muito estranho para uma musica sendo que ela não tinha nada a ver com brócolis e só citava o brócoli uma vez, mas tudo bem, hehe.

Depois de muita musica estava escurecendo e eu disse que iria ir para casa, não queria andar na escuridão de noite e então Tom e Harry disseram que iriam ir comigo. Danny deu uma puxadinha em Dougie.

-Dougie, você pode ficar aqui mais um pouquinho? Eu quero falar com você.

-Opa, claro Danny.

Então eu, Harry e Tom nos despedimos de Danny e Dougie e saimos rumo a minha casa, onde os dois me deixariam e depois iriam casa um para a sua casa.

**Capitulo 3 -**

Danny's P.O.V.

Depois que os três sairam e sobrou só eu e o Dougie em casa ele veio saber o que eu queria.

-Eae cara, o que você queria me falar?

-Olha, o que eu tenho pra te falar é muito importante.

-Então fale logo...Ja estou ficando curioso.

-Certo. É que é assim, a null me pediu pra falar com você sobre ela estar gostando de você e se vocês não podia sair e tal. Entende? E assim, você sabe que ela é minha melhor amiga e, se você aceitar sair com ela eu não vou deixar você magoar ela, senão a coisa vai ficar feia, ok?

-Hahahaha. Sabe Danny, eu adimiro muito você, sua coragem, e principalmente a sua capacidade emocional, poxa vida, eu não achei que ela pudesse chegar a esse ponto.

-O Que você está querendo dizer com isso Poynter?

-Querendo dizer que eu não consigo acreditar como você teve a coragem, a capacidade emocional de vir aqui me falar pra não magoar a menina dos seus sonhos, sendo que você podia tar cuidando dela e fazendo ela feliz. Daniel, como você consegue? haha.

-Menina dos meus sonhos? De onde você tirou isso? - Sim, eu estou dando uma de desentendido.

-Para com isso cara, isso não vai colar comigo não. Você conhece ela desde os 5 anos de idade, ta. Desde os 10 anos você ja começou a olhar ela de um jeito diferente que EU - e apontou a si mesmo - sei, eu estava la pra ver. E você frequenta uma psicóloga e vai se saber as coisas que você não fala da null pra ela, porque sempre no dia seguinte você esta mais estranho com a null. Só faltava você admitir que gosta dela pra eu ter plena certeza. Dude, eu sou seu melhor amigo desde crianças, ok? Eu te conheço muito bem. Não adianta você tentar esconder coisa de mim porque você não vai conseguir. Eu percebo tudo - e piscou com um olho.

-Mas.. mas, cara... - E fui interrompido, não estava acreditando que ele sabia de tudo.

-Mas cara? Olha, eu não vou sair com ela, dane-se se ela estiver apaixonada, sabe, não que eu me importaria de sair com ela e tentar algo mas eu sei o quanto ela é importante pra você e não vou fazer isso com você. Também não sei se seu emocional iria aguentar a esse ponto hahaha. Me desculpa, mas se ela estiver apaixonada ja ela vai sofrer um pouco, agora, mas ela tem você e você pode se aproveitar do momento de fraqueza dela, sabe, se é que você me entende, hehe.

-Não Dougie. Nem ferrando que eu faria isso com ela, ainda mais num momento de fraqueza dela. Mas, se ela perguntar se eu falei com você, o que eu digo?

-Diz que você falou e que, quem sabe um dia, não agora, mas um dia a gente não saia. Sei la, acho que esse 'um dia' diminui a esperança da pessoa, não é? - Fez cara de duvida.

-É, ele diminui hehe.

-Danny.

-Oi.

-Saiba que eu sou seu melhor amigo e que sempre que você quiser desabafar algo eu vou estar aqui, não vou falar nada pra ninguém, você pode contar comigo, ok? Mas tem uma coisa, você vai tomar uma atitude, falar pra ela o que você sente.

-Claro dude... Mas, eu tomar uma atitude? Chegar nela e falar? Ataaa.

-Até quando você quer sofrer Daniel? Até o dia que ela arranjar um cara muito bom e se casar com ele e ela te chamar pra ser padrinho? E dai você fica tão desgostoso da vida e se mata?

-Não. Antes disso eu ja me declarei pra ela.

-Que assim seja.

End of Danny's P.O.V.

Fui pensando o caminho todo sobre o que o Danny falaria para o Dougie, estava muito nervosa, o que será que o Dougie ia achar disso? Estava quase tendo um ataque, isso sim. No outro dia o Danny foi me buscar para ir à escola e então eu ja entrei no carro perguntando sobre o que ele tinha falado.

-Danny, o que você falou pro Dougie e o que ele te disse?

-Oi pra você também null. - Então eu dei um beijo em seu rosto e voltei a olhar com cara de duvida pra ele - Eu falei que você esta afim dele.

-E ele?

-E ele o que?

-Daniel, como ele ficou? O que ele disse?

-Ele ficou normal.

-Normal? Foi tipo assim: '' Dougie, a null gosta de você'' '' A que bom'' e pronto? - Eu fiz as aspas com os dedos e imitei eles falando.

-Mais ou menos isso.

-Nossa, que legal.

-Hey linda, fica assim não... Eu te disse que ele não era bom o suficiente pra você.

-É, deve não ser mesmo, mas eu não vou deixar de tentar, quem sabe um dia!?

-Então tá né.

Então fomos para a escola aguentar tudo aquilo outra vez. O intervalo foi tenso, Dougie sentou na minha frente e Danny do meu lado e os outros dois guys nem tavam sabendo de nada e então ficaram nos olhando como se quisessem saber se tinha acontecido algo. Voltamos para a sala.

-Danny, você vai na minha casa hoje depois da aula né?

-Ishi null, nem vai dar. Eu marquei uma consulta com a psicóloga hoje.

-Mas você ja num foi la esses dias?

-Fui, mas eu preciso de uma psicóloga, sabe?! Quando eu não estou bem eu vou la.

-Hum... E você pode me falar o por que de você não estar bem?

-Eu ja te disse null, quem sabe um dia eu não te conto, mas agora não.

-Hum.. ta bom então. - E ele me deu um beijo na testa e então sentamos.

Na hora da saída ele me levou até em casa e depois foi embora.

**Capitulo 4 -**

Danny's P.O.V.

Depois que eu deixei a null em casa eu fui para a minha psicóloga, Dra. Marta. Cheguei la, ela me cumprimentou e logo depois que nos sentamos ela perguntou.

-Então Danny, o que aconteceu pra você querer vir aqui pela segunda vez essa semana?

-Então doutora, descobri que a null ta apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Não consigo me conformar, não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Oh, God como isso foi acontecer?

-Calma, como você ficou sabendo?

-Ela veio e me pediu pra conversar com ele porque ela queria ficar com ele e tal. Ainda mais pra quem ela veio falar isso.

-E você fez o que?

-Eu conversei com ele. Mas depois que eu terminei de falar que se ele fosse ficar com ela ele não podia magoar ela e tal ele começou a falar que ele me admira muito, que eu tenho muita coragem e um emocional muito bom pra aguenta mandar outro cara cuida da garota que eu queria cuidar, e que ele sempre soube que eu era afim dela, só faltava eu admitir pra ele ter certeza absoluta. Pensa no meu estado.

-Mas e depois? O que vocês dois resolveram?

-Que ele não vai sair com ela, e que é pra eu tomar uma atitude.

-Isso é que é amigo, viu?! - Depois de uma longa conversa ela me falou - Mas Danny, você tenque arrumar um jeito de se declarar! Vai ficar com ela na cabeça e não vai dizer nada? É bom que ela saiba. É como seu amigo disse, isso vai até quando? O dia que ela se casar?

-Não... antes disso eu ja falei tudo pra ela, mas agora, eu não tenho nem jeito pra falar nada pra ela.

-Arrume um, sei la, escreva uma carta e entregue pra ela, seja romantico, as meninas gostam disso - E deu uma piscadinha - Vai por mim, vai ser melhor pra você e pra ela saber toda a verdade.

-Tudo bem, vou ver o que eu faço. - Nos despedimos e então eu fui embora.

Quando eu estava dirigindo eu pensei que eu poderia chegar na casa dela e falar tudo e então eu fui direto pra la. Cheguei la, toquei a campainha, e então uma null com uma regata branca com um decote enorme aparece na porta, fiquei estatico por um tempo admirando aquilo tudo mas fui acordado por ela pulando em cima de mim, me abraçando e gritando meu nome.

-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNY! Como assim você ta aqui em casa depois de uma sessão na psicóloga? Acho que essa é a primeira vez que você faz isso. Sim, é a primeira vez que você faz isso. - Ela tava com um sorriso lindo no rosto, enorme.. fiquei até feliz hehe.

-Eu quis vir aqui te ver, você tinha pedido pra eu vir e então eu vim. - Também sorri.

-Awwwn, que bom, entra. - E me puxou pra dentro da casa.

-Então, o que você tava fazendo?

-Tava no notebook. Vamos la no meu quarto. - Então subimos as escadas e chegamos no quarto dela, com cincomilquatrocentosecinquen taedez cobertores na cama e um notebook em cima de tudo isso. Ela ja foi logo pulando na cama e afastando os cobertores pra poder entrar debaixo deles -Vem ca Danny - E me apontou um espaço ao lado dela e é claro que eu não ia desperdiçar aquele momento hehe. Fui la, sentei na cama, ela estava olhando o notebook e então fiquei la com ela mexendo no not. Daqui a pouco, depois de muito tempo reta, ela se encostou em mim pra ficar mais confortavel e então eu a abracei e ficamos la. Pensei em olhar fundo nos olhos dela e falar tudo e depois beijar ela, dai eu pensei que olhar fundo nos olhos dela não seria algo muito facil, eu tenho vergonha ta? E lembrei que nunca havia beijado e fiquei com medo de ela não gostar e então eu quase entrei em pânico por dentro e resolvi não falar nada. E então ela começou a ficar com sono e se deitou, eu também deitei, então ela me deu o not dela e puxou meu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e se aconchegou mais em mim e então dormiu. Eu não sabia se eu ficava olhando ela dormir porque ela é muito linda dormindo (quando ela não é? ) ou se eu mexia no not então resolvi desligar o not e ficar prestando atenção nela. Comecei a passar a mão em seus cabelos e então abracei ela e eu acabei dormindo pouco tempo depois também.

Acordei ja tinha escurecido e então levantei com cuidado para não acorda-la e dei um beijo na bochecha dela e fui embora.

End of Danny's P.O.V.

**Capitulo 5 -**

Acordei ja era noite, olhei pro lado, cade o Danny? Ave, ele ja tinha ido embora, só porque ele é muito aconchegante. Tudo bem, amanhã eu dou uma nele porque ele foi embora e nem me acordou. Logo meus pais chegaram e eu fui jantar então voltei para o meu quarto e dormi denovo.

No dia seguinte o Danny foi me buscar.

-Oi Danny, posso saber o por que que você não me acordou ontem quando você foi embora?

-Oi null, porque você tava dormindo que nem se mexia e eu sei o quanto você ama dormir e então eu não quis te acordar.

-Ta bom, mas é pra me acordar da próxima vez.

-Vou ver hehe. - Então fomos para a escola.

Chegando la eu fui até o meu armario e vi uma carta la dentro. Pegue a carta e comecei a ler e vi um monte de frases de amor, elogios e tal.

'' Oii null,

Claro que você não sabe quem eu sou e nem estou pretendendo te falar nesse momento mas queria dizer que acho você uma garota muito interessante e bonita, que desde quando eu te vi eu percebi que você era diferente de todas as outras. Eu sempre reparei no seu jeito de falar, no seu jeito de olhar, reparei que quando você sorri seus olhos brilham e mais do que isso, eles tocam o meu coração me fazendo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, eu queria que você sentisse o mesmo por mim, mas não sei se o seu coração pertence a outro, mas saiba que eu sempre vou te admirar. Podemos continuar a conversar mais vezes?

XOXO

P.S. Coloque essa carta atras do banco no corredor da sua sala. ''

-Mas o que é isso? - Fiz uma cara de duvida olhando a carta.

-Isso o que? - Danny disse e foi olhar a carta também. - Uiii, declaração de amor? Quem é o adimirador secreto null?

-Como eu vou saber...?! Isso só pode ser brincadeira, viu.

-Hahaha. Ai ai viu, null. Só com você pra acontecer esse tipo de coisas..

-É...e agora, o que eu faço?

-Responde.. talves.

-Boa idéia. - Então fomos para a sala e eu comecei a responder .

'' Oii senhor admirador secreto, então, eu quero saber quem você é, porque sabe, é meio dificil você falar com alguém que fica de olho em você e você não sabe nada da pessoa. E por que ficar falando coisas bonitas e elogios, fico até evergonhada, hehe. Sim, vamos continuar conversando, eu quero descobrir quem é você.

XOXO ''

Depois coloquei a carta no local que ela estava falando para por. No dia seguinte eu abri meu armario de novo e la estava ela, respondida e tudo.

'' Hm.. vai ser meio dificil de descobrir quem eu sou, mas você pode tentar.. hehe. Sabe, eu gosto de te elogiar, na verdade eu acho que toda garota devia ser elogiada, todas merecem, e pra mim você é a que mais merece, não fique envergonada por isso amor. Ja que vamos continuar conversando, do que a gente pode falar?

XOXO ''

Então eu respondi denovo.

'' Podemos começar falando qual o seu nome... O que acha? :) . Também concordo que as garotas deviam ser elogiadas... ''

Coloquei-a no mesmo local. Depois das aulas fui para casa e fiquei conversando com o Danny.

-Então null, o que a pessoa falava na carta?

-Que não ia falar quem era . Ave, odeio isso, sabe, alguém falando coisas pra mim e eu não saber quem é. Podia pelo menos falar nome né...

-Uhum...aaa mas vai ver a pessoa não quer aparecer ainda.

-É, mas devia... até quando será que vai durar isso?

-Então...

-Então, mas vamos esquecer disso. O que a gente vai fazer a tarde toda?

-Hum... vamos assistir uns filmes? Pode ser?

-Siiiim, boa idéia. - então fomos para o meu quarto e ficamos assistindo filmes o resto da tarde, depois o Danny foi embora quando ja tinha escurecido. No dia seguinte eu cheguei na escola e fui olhar meu armario e la estava outra carta.

-E ae null, outra carta? Estou começando a não gostar dessa história. - Fez uma cara de bravo, awwnt .

-Eu também não, sabe, a pessoa parece ser legal, pelo menos foi legal até agora, mas eu não gosto da idéia de eu não saber quem é...

-Uhum... vamos pra sala?

-Sim - então fomos. E então eu respondi a carta.

'' Não vou falar o meu nome... isso te deixa com mais expectativas? Hehe, brincadeira, mas um dia, quando você descobrir quem eu sou, ja que você diz que vai descobrir, espero que você não se decepcione muito. Mas posso, quem sabe, te passar alguma informação a mais sobre mim, o que você quer saber? ''

'' Não sei se isso me deixa com expectativas... é estranho, da um nervoso quando a pessoa não fala logo quem é... Hm... deixe-me ver. Quero saber como você estava vestido hoje (ja que você só vai responder amanhã eu quero saber de hoje hehe) ''

No intervalo eu deixei a carta no mesmo local de sempre.

O dia foi passando, fomos para casa, jogamos video-game, eu e Danny adoramos jogar video-games e ficamos disputando um com o outro. Quando estava escurecendo, Danny foi embora.

Danny's P.O.V.

-Agora que ja fui embora da casa da null, eu vou passar na casa do Dougie e pegar aquela santa carta, hehe.

Cheguei la, bati na porta e então ele me atendeu.

-Eae Dougie, pegou a carta?

-Claro, entra ai que eu vou la buscar... - Então eu entrei .

-Olha, aqui está ela.. Danny, ja fazem três dias que você ta com isso... será que ja não é hora de você falar pra ela que é você que esta fazendo tudo isso?

-Não tenho coragem Dougie..um dia eu vou terque contar, mas por enquanto vou brincar um pouquinho com ela... hahahaha.

-Hahaha, sei.. ela vai é acabar te xingando quando descobrir.

-Vai nada. Deixa eu responder isso daqui dai você poe no armario dela denovo.

'' Hm, como eu estava vestido? Certo, com uma camiseta, uma calça jeans, um tênis, Ahhhh, meias brancas... como eu pude quase me esquecer delas? Ajudou? Hehe.. ''

Dei ela para o Dougie pra ele por no armario de novo então me despedi e fui pra casa.

End of Danny's P.O.V.

**Capitulo 6 -**

Acordei, Danny ja estava me esperando quando desci as escadas. Fui até o carro dele como sempre e fomos para a escola. Fui até meu armario pegar a carta para responder.

'' Nooossa, ajudou demais viu... Ninguém nem vai de meias brancas pra escola, então quando eu ver um cara andando de meias brancas eu vou saber que é você, RÁ. Quero detalhes...quantos anos você tem? ''

Na terceira aula a professora disse que ia passar um recado.

-Então pessoal, como vocês sabem, é uma tradição da escola o baile de primavera, e então, claro que esse ano vamos ter nosso baile de primavera - Alguns alunos começaram a comemorar. - Silencio, silencio, deixem-me terminar. O baile é daqui a 1 mes, então é bom vocês começarem a escolherem seus pares, ou se você quiserem ir sozinhos, vocês que sabem. - Ela parou de falar e então começou a conversaiada tudo de novo.

Fomos embora poucas horas depois.

-Então null, gostou que vai ter o baile?

-Sei la...É sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos vestidos.

-Você ta meio estranha...

-Eu? Estranha? Estou normal...

-Não. Acho que é o cara daquela santa carta que ta te deixando assim...

-Acho que uma ótima oportunidade de ele aparecer...

-E se você se decepcionar?

-Fazer o que? Vou ficar decepcionada...

-Hahaha, ave... Você percebeu que você ficou tão paranóica com isso que você esqueceu até que o Dougie existe?

-Não esqueci que o Dougie existe... Ele meio que me deu um fora, e dai aparece um cara todo romantico falando coisas bonitas e se abrindo comigo - Fui interrompida

-Um cara que você nem sabe quem é.

- Deixa, quem sabe o dia que ele aparecer eu não me interesse por ele.

-Ai ai, quem sabe... Mas você vai chamar ele para o baile?

-Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer.

-Só porque eu ia perguntar se você queria ir comigo... - Ele fez uma cara de cão arrependido muito fofa, com direito a biqunho e tudo, quase me derreti.

-Awwwn Danny, não fica assim. Poxa, eu vou com você mas eu quero saber quem é ele. Entende?

-Entendo... não quero ficar sozinho nesse baile, e você provavelmente vai me abandonar por ele.

-Não vou não, você é importante de mais pra mim pra eu te abandonar, você vai comigo...

-Tudo bem hehe.

A tarde passou e outra manhã estava la.

'' Então, ficou sabendo do baile, não é? Antes que você pense em me chamar saiba que eu não vou aparecer, não vai ser tão facil assim pra você descobrir quem eu sou. Hehe. E eu tenho 16 anos ''

'' Como você sabe que eu ia te chamar? Leu meus pensamentos também? hehe, tava meio na cara né, mas você não vai mesmo assim? Nossa.. Tudo isso é medo de aparecer e dizer quem é? ''

Fui para a sala e o Danny ja estava la.

-Então... Você vai comigo ao baile?

-Vou, claro null.

-Então ta...Depois vamos ensaiar como dançar valsa hehe.

-Na sua casa hoje? Vou te ensinar uns passinhos null hehe.

-Ta bom - E sorrimos.

Mais tarde, na minha casa estavamos tentando aprender a dançar.

-Calma, não pisa no meu pé null, Ahhh.

-Para de gritar criança...Eu não pisei no seu pé.

-Pisou sim, ta doendo agora. - Fez uma cara de choro.

-Aaaaaah para, vem ca, deixa que cuida do seu pézinho ... Vai passar bebe, oo dó..

Então os dias foram se passando, cartas foram chegando, até que uma hora, faltando 2 semanas para o baile, eu me envoco com o cara da carta.

'' Olha, senhor eu não digo quem eu sou, por mais que você seja um cara legal (ou pelo menos pareça ser) eu ja estou cansada de você esconder tudo, eu quero saber quem você é, e é assim, ou você fala ou você pode encher meu armario de cartas que eu não vou mais te responder... Entendido?''

E então ele me respondeu no dia seguinte.

'' Olha null, eu pensei, eu vou me encontrar com você, certo? Não queria te deixar tão irritada, mas é que eu não tenho coragem de falar tudo isso que eu estive falando desde o primeiro dia, de falar pra você, olhando nos seus olhos, ver sua reação, talves você fique totalmente decepcionada, é um risco que eu vou correr, mas eu vou te contar quem eu sou, ou melhor, te mostrar... Onde a gente pode se encontrar e quando? ''

''Na quinta-feira, no parque perto do lago, depois da aula. ''

Estavamos na terça-feira ainda, teria mais um tempo pra me preparar emocionalmente para aquele momento. Então, quarta a noite o Danny me liga falando que não vai poder me levar para a escola na quinta de manhã, que ele vai faltar porque esta meio gripado. Certo, agora eu vou me encontrar com um cara que eu não sei nem quem é, meu melhor amigo não vai estar do meu lado, o que fazer da vida? E se o cara for um estuprador? Danny não vai estar la pra me salvar.

Então acordei mais cedo no outro dia, ia terque ir andando para a escola. Eu estava pensativa. Na hora do intervalo eu me sentei com o Dougie, o Harry e o Tom, então Tom perguntou onde estava o Danny.

-Então povo, cade o Danny?

-Ele não veio pra aula hoje, me ligou ontem e disse que estava gripado...

-Que dó dele, e ele nem pra me ligar, legal ele...Tudo bem, depois eu falo com ele.

-Certo, Danny vai sobreviver. Mas o importante é que a Larissa esta te olhando Tom.

-Haha engraçadinha. - Então tocou o sinal e eles disseram que iriam me levar até minha sala. Me despedi deles e entrei.

Dougie's P.O.V.

Acabamos de deixar a null na sala dela, acho que vou terque contar a verdade pro Harry e pro Tom, eles vão achar que o Danny esta mesmo doente.

-Harry, Tom, preciso contar uma coisa.

- O que foi Dougie? Arranjou uma namorada? Hehe

-Nada disso cara, é sobre o Danny.

-Que tem o Danny?

-Ele não ta doente coisa nenhuma...

-Como assim não? - Fizeram cara de espanto.

-Ele ta é apaixonado... a história é a seguinte, ele gosta da null e ele mandou umas cartas pra ela, ele não disse que eram dele as cartas. Mas então, ela disse que era pra eles se encontrarem senão ela não escrevia nem respondia mais ele e então ele faltou hoje pra se preparar pro encontro dos dois...

-Meu Deus... tenho nem o que dizer - Disse Harry.

-Sabiiiiiiiiia que ele gostava dela, tava muito na cara, só faltava alguém admitir - Tom disse.

-Então, se os dois não tiverem se falando mais amanhã ou tiverem virando a cara um para o outro vocês ja sabem porque que é. Eu vou pra minha sala, até depois.

-Até - Os dois falaram e então cada um seguiu pra sua sala.

End of Dougie's P.O.V.

**Capitulo 7 -**

Estava a uns três minutos de bater o sinal, eu estava muuuuito nervosa, não é pra menos, iria me encontrar com um cara que eu nem sei quem é, e que ainda diz que eu vou me decepcionar, quem sabe...Então o sinal bate. Como eu estava muito pensativa eu tomei um susto então peguei minhas coisas, levantei e sai da sala. Havia marcado de nos encontrar no parque. Então sai da escola e fui indo em direção ao parque, que ficava a poucos quarteirões dali. Mil e uma perguntas vieram á minha cabeça : Será que ele vai estar la? Será que ele não vai me dar um bolo? Será que eu estou apresentavel? Será que eu vou me decepcionar com ele? God, estava enlouquecendo e então ja podia ver o parque. Continuei andando, indo em direção ao lago. Avistei um garoto sentado num banco perto do lago, será que era ele? Então continuei andando e pude ver nitidamente quem era, o Danny. Por que o Danny estava ali? Ele não estava doente? Então parei quando estava a uns seis metros dele, olhei para ele e dei um sorrisinho. Ele estava me olhando, deu um sorrisinho logo depois do meu, e então se levantou, e fomos um em direção ao outro. Nos abraçamos. Em seguida eu comecei a falar.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui no parque? Ta frio e você disse que tava doente - Então o sorriso no rosto dele sumiu.

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui no parque? - Ele olhou pra baixo - O que você esta fazendo aqui no parque, digo, o que você veio fazer?

-Eu vim... - Parei, pensei, NÃÃÃO, não podia ser, o cara das cartas era o Danny? COMO ASSIM?

-null, eu te trouxe isso. - E me deu um buquezinho de rosas vermelhas, tinham 4 botõezinhos, lindas - Eu sabia que você ia se decepcionar.

-Eu, eu não estou decepcionada, eu só não esperava que fosse você. E eu quero explicações, explicações do por que de tudo isso, por que que você nunca me contou nada? Precisava das cartas?

-Eu vou te contar. Vamos nos sentar, é uma históriazinha meio longa - Então nos sentamos.

-Pode contar, então.

-Certo. A gente se conheceu com cinco anos e desde essa época a gente se tornou melhores amigos. Quando eu tava com uns dez anos eu comecei a ver você de um outro jeito, eu queria simplesmente estar com você sempre, cuidar de você sempre, te elogiar, ser seu amigo, ser a unica pessoa do mundo pra você, que você pudesse confiar em mim, ser tudo eu. Eu estava ficando apaixonado. Um dia, quando a gente tinha uns onze anos, eu decidi que ia contar pra você e eu te chamei pra conversar e você disse que precisava me contar algo também e eu disse pra você me falar e depois eu falava e então você me disse que um cara tinha pedido pra ficar com você e você tinha aceitado e que tava feliz porque você gostava dele e dai eu não tive coragem de fala e eu te chamei pra ir no shopping, lembra disso?

-Lembro.

-Você ficou com ele e depois ele fez você sofrer e eu tava mal junto com você, não gosto de ver você quando você fica triste e nem eu consigo te alegrar. Dai e esperei você ficar melhor e disse à mim mesmo: Eu vou falar pra ela agora. Então você disse que queria falar comigo e eu disse que queria te contar algo também, e então você disse que tava ficando com um outro idiota, e dai eu te chamei pra ir no McDonalds. - Ele balançou a cabeça como se tivesse pensando 'poxa vida'.

-Foi uma das melhores idas ao McDonalds.

-Sim, foi bem legal. null, se lembra o dia que a gente discutiu no carro e que eu falei que você ficava com qualquer um? Agora você entende por que eu disse aquilo?

-Sim, eu lembro, agora eu entendo, eu sempre fiquei com idiotas e você sempre via isso.

-Uhum. Mas continuando, aquele dia eu cheguei meio louco em casa, gritando, pulando, chorando, esperniando e minha mãe achou que eu ia me matar e então foi perguntar o que havia acontecido e eu contei tudo pra ela, dai ela disse que ia me arrumar uma psicóloga porque talvés ela pudesse me ajudar. Foi ai que eu comecei a frequentar uma psicóloga, eu não ia dar conta sozinho.

-Mas você frequenta até hoje. Você ainda não superou aquilo não?

-Superei, o problema é que eu continuo gostando de você e tipo, esses tempos atras ai você me disse pra eu fala com o Dougie, pensa, eu querendo ficar com uma garota que gosta do meu melhor amigo e ainda me pede ajuda pra ficar com ele.

-Você realmente falou com ele?

-Falei. Calma, ja chego nessa parte. Deixa eu continuar a história.

-Continue.

-Então eu comecei a ir na psicóloga e eu desabafava la com ela e falava coisas de você e ouvia coisas também e por isso você sempre me pedia e ainda pede pra eu ir na sua casa depois da consulta e eu nunca vou. Eu não consigo desabafar, ouvir e depois olhar pra você.

-Posso imaginar as coisas que vocês falam de mim dentro daquela sala. Mas, Danny, na ultima consulta que você teve com ela você foi na minha casa depois que saiu de la. O que aconteceu?

-É assim, eu falei com o Dougie ja que você tinha me pedido, mas o Dougie ele é meu melhor amigo a muito tempo então ele me conhece demais, mesmo que eu não conte as coisas pra ele. Ele começou a falar que me admirava porque eu tive coragem de ir la perguntar pra ele se ele queria sair com você e disse que sabia que eu queria ficar com você e que ele não ia sair por causa disso, até porque ele ia te magoar e ele sabe o quanto você é importante pra mim e esse é um dos motivos. Dai ele disse pra eu tomar uma atitude, falar pra você, sei la. Dai no outro dia eu fui na pscóloga a tarde pedir uma opinião pra ela e ela disse que o Dougie tava certo, que ja passou do tempo de eu te contar, que ia ser melhor e tal e disse pra eu fazer alguma coisa. Então eu tive a brilhante idéia de fazer cartas.

-Como que você respondia as cartas e deixa elas no meu armario se você sempre tava perto de mim e eu não via?

-O Dougie chega antes de mim na escola e dai eu mandava ele por no seu armario quando ele chegasse e na saida ele pegava a carta e depois que eu te deixava em casa eu ia na casa dele responder a carta.

-Ããã? - Fiz uma cara de 'What?' - Não era mais facil você ter contado tudo em vez de ter esse trabalho todo? E me deixar nervosa porque os papos da carta ja tavam me deixando louca, alias, você via eu quase louca xingando a carta.

-Hahaha, sim, era mais facil, mas e a coragem, onde fica? Mas então. É essa a história. Eu te disse que um dia eu ia contar o porque de uma psicóloga.

-É mesmo.

-Então, seja sincera, você ta muito decepcionada?

-Não. Eu to feliz.

-Não ta parecendo.

-Mas eu to. Fiquei feliz de você me contar tudo, fiquei feliz que meu melhor amigo gosta de mim, fiquei feliz de não ser um estuprador querendo meu corpo nu, fiquei feliz, hehe. - Dei um sorriso e ele também.

-Hahahaha, então ta. - Silencio. Ficamos alguns longos segundos em silencio. Era estranho eu estar do lado dele e não ter assunto, o assunto de repente sumir. Até que ele resolveu falar.

-null?

-Oi.

-Você ainda vai no baile comigo?

-Claro que sim... Por que não?

-Sei la...Talvés você queria ir com o Dougie, sei la, chegar nele e falar que eu ja contei tudo e que então ele não precisa mais se preocupar comigo e que você realmente quer ficar com ele e que se dane eu.

-Eu não quero mais ficar com ele.

-Por que não?

-Eu descobri que eu não preciso dele pra sobreviver.

-Como assim?

-Que eu to afim de parar de olhar pra caras que nem se interessam por mim, tipo o Dougie, ja que ele é só meu amigo, ja basta. Sabe, não preciso de outro cara que faça eu chorar, na verdade faz tempo que eu não fico com ninguém, pensa. Sei la, acho to tomando vergonha na cara. E é como você tinha me dito uma vez, que depois dessas cartas eu até tinha esquecido que ele existe.

-Graças a Deus. Pelo menos não fica com mais ninguém. - Ele levantou as mãos pro alto e olhou pra cima. Hahaha, palhaço. Hunf, meu palhaço, ja posso chamar de meu?

-Mais ninguém? E a vontade de ficar com alguem, onde ela fica?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Não vontade, vontadeee, vontaaaaade, sabe. Mas, sabe, você me conhece...

-Eu adooooro quando você começa a enrolar hahahaha, fala logo, poxa, fica me deixando curioso.

-Hahaha, Você me conhece e sabe que eu enrolo porque eu tenho vergonha. Eu tava querendo dizer que, sabe, você gosta de mim e quem sabe a gente não pudesse tentar? Quem sabe eu não acabo me apaixonando por você também? -Eu dei um sorrisinho de vergonha e olhei pro chão.

-Hahahaha, é sério que você ta falando isso? - Ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e ficou olhando pra mim - Não to acreditando, sei la, ainda achei que você tivesse decepcionada.

-Eu ja te disse que eu não to decepcionada Daniel, Pelamordedeus - E nós dois começamos a rir.

-Tudo bem então, você não esta decepcionada, agora eu fiquei feliz.

-Mas tem uma coisa. Uma condição, sei la.

- O que é?

-Eu não quero que a nossa amizade mude por isso, NUNCA. Não aguentaria perder você. Sabe, as vezes tem essas coisas de melhores amigos ficarem e depois de acontecer alguma coisa os dois não se olharem mais na cara.

-Eu também não quero que mude nada, na verdade eu quero, que a gente mude pra cada vez melhor. - Deu um sorriso, eu sempre achei o sorriso dele lindo mas agora, nossa, parecia a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, e como ele estava parecendo mais lindo também, acho que ja comecei a olhar ele de um jeito diferente hehe, também acho que não tomei vergonha na cara ainda, continuo me apaixonando facinho - E eu não vou deixar que nada atrapalhe a nossa amizade, na verdade eu acredito que o que é verdadeiro não acaba por uma simples coisinha, e isso é verdadeiro, nós somos verdadeiros, não vai acabar - Nossa, agora ele tava usando o 'nós' pra se referir a nós e não ' a gente ' WooW.

-Não vai acabar. Acho que depois dessa conversa de hoje até se fortaleceu, pense.

-Sim. Nossa, foi como tirar um peso das costas desabafar com você.

-Hahaha, mas Danny, nunca mais minta pra mim sobre você estar doente. E fiquei preocupada, eu ia sair daqui e ir na sua casa ver como você tava. Quer matar a amiguinha de susto?

-Hahahaha, não, você não pode morrer, hunf. Eu só disse que tava doente porque eu não queria ir hoje pra escola porque eu queria me preparar emocionalmente pra esse momento. Eu nunca mais vou mentir pra você, eu juro - E levantou uma mão, jurando.

-Awwn, que lindo - Sorrimos e ele ficou envergonhado com o elogio e corou e então olhou pra baixo. Eu continuei olhando pra ele e sorrindo com o que ele fez.

-null - E me olhou - Posso testar uma coisa?

-Pode. O que?

-Um beijo. Eu sempre quis fazer isso, sabe?! - Então eu sorri envergonhada, totalmente envergonhada.

-Pode sim.

-Mas tem uma coisa... Você sabe que eu nunca beijei então me perdoe se for muito ruim. - Então eu dei uma risada.

-Você não pode ser tão ruim assim... - E então a gente foi se aproximando - Não acho que seja ruim - falei baixinho, e então ele chegou muito perto e hesitou, voltando um pouco para tras e então ele se aproximou e nossos labios se tocaram, ficamos um tempo só com nossos labios encostados e então começamos a aprofundar o beijo. Ele colocou a lingua calmamente dentro da minha boca e senti suas mãos sendo colocadas na minha cintura então eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, como estavamos sentados no banco eu fui chegando perto dele até eu conseguir passar uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e ficarmos de frente um para o outro, o que nos deixou muito mais perto. Fomos aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, nossas linguas brincavam, eu estava feliz, e ele também estava feliz, cada ação minha passava mais confiança pra ele continuar o beijo, não parar. Ele então mordeu meu labio inferior, sorrindo um pouco, o que me fez sorrir também. Quando ele parou de morder eu dei um selinho demorado nele e então nos abraçamos forte.

-Noossa. Haha, o que foi isso?

-Foi tão ruim assim?

-Não, foi incrivel...O melhor beijo da minha vida.

-Nossa. Então, pra quem nunca tinha dado nem um selinho na vida foi um bom começo?

-Foi um ótimo começo... - Sorrimos e nos abraçmos mais forte ainda. Ficamos la um tempo.

-null, ta esfriando...vamos pra casa?

-Sim - Ele me deu um selinho - Sua casa ou a minha?

-Sua, hoje minha mãe ta na minha casa e não vai nos deixar em paz.

-Haha, tem razão...

-E eu gosto mais da sua casa, seu quarto, sua cama, seus cobertores e tudo mais. -Eu dei um selinho nele.

-Então vamos la. - Então levantamos e ele segurou a minha mão - Eu faço brigadeiro pra gente comer.

-Hm... eu amo quando você faz brigadeiro. - Eu peguei minhas rosas do banco e fomos em direção ao carro. Chegamos no carro ele abriu a porta para mim entrar (cavalheiro hein.. ) e depois que eu entrei ele fechou a porta, deu a volta e entrou no carro, então fomos em direção a minha casa. Chegamos em casa e fomos direto para o meu quarto, entramos e o Danny ja foi logo pulando na cama, que estava desarrumada como sempre porque eu não arrumo ela antes de sair para ir à escola. Ele tirou os sapatos e se enrolou nos cobertores.

-null, vem aqui? - E fez uma carinha muito fofa que ninguém resistiria.

-Sim - Sorri e fui la, Danny me ajudou a me enrolar nas cobertas e depois me abraçou, o que nos deixou bem perto um do outro e quentinhos. Sabe, até ficariamos andando pelo parque o resto da tarde, mas estava muito frio. Então Danny apertou o abraço e me deu um beijo na testa e eu o apertei, e ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Nos afastamos um pouco, a uma distancia que dava para nos olharmos nitidamente e então nos aproximamos novamente para um beijo quente e urgente. Ele me puxou para cima do corpo dele, eu coloquei as mãos em sua cabeça e dava leves puxões em seus cabelos e ele me apertava cada vez mais pela cintura. Eu estava, definitivamente, adorando estar com ele desse jeito, como eu nunca tinha reparado nele antes? Há onze anos que eu conheço o Danny e eu nunca havia reparado nele? Como eu sou cretina...

Cessamos o beijo e ficamos no olhando por um instante. Então eu coloquei uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e se sentei em cima dele.

-Ainda quer brigadeiro?

-Uhum... Você vai fazer?

-Vou, não saia daqui que eu ja volto. - Então eu me levantei da cama e ele me chamou.

-null, traz aqui? Pufavo? - Como resistir a essa carinha fofa que ele faz quando ele pede algo?

-Sim. Me dê cinco minutos. - E sai do quarto.

Danny's P.O.V.

Eu nunca pensei que ela teria essa reação depois de eu contar a verdade. Achei que ela iria ficar decepcionada... mas não, nesse exato momento ela esta la fazendo aquele brigadeiro incrivel que só ela sabe fazer, ja nos beijamos algumas vezes e ela disse 'nooossa' e eu nem posso acreditar que isso esta acontecendo... Se eu soubesse que seria assim eu teria contado antes hehe.

End of Danny's P.O.V.

Voltei cinco minutos depois com o brigadeiro feito, comemos ele, então assistimos um filme, comemos mais, nos abraçamos. Passamos o resto do dia juntos, abraçados. De noite ele foi embora.

**Capitulo 8 -**

Quase nem consegui dormir de ansiedade, queria que chegasse logo de manhã pra eu poder vê-lo. Consegui finalmente dormir, mas acordei as cinco da manhã . Cinco e meia, ja não aguentava mais ficar na cama, aquela manhã provavelmente foi a primeira da minha vida toda que eu quis acordar cedo. Seis horas, levantei e comecei a me arrumar, seis e quinze o Danny buzinou, por que tão cedo? Certo, eu fui la, entrei no carro, ele segurou minha nuca e me deu um selinho, eu sorri, então eu disse.

-Posso saber por que você passou aqui tão cedo hoje?

-Porque eu não conseguia ficar em casa mais, estou desde as cinco da manhã acordado, estava com muita saudade. E eu também queria ficar rodando por ai com você, quero te dar uma coisa.

-O que?

-Surpresa... - Então ele me levou em um outro parque e ficamos andando la de mãos dadas.

-null, você não tem problemas em entrar na segunda aula hoje né?

-Não. Mas vamos demorar tanto aqui?

-Não sei, eu queria passar um tempo aqui com você, por isso eu falei pra entrar na segunda aula, mas se você não qui...

-Não, é claro que eu quero - Ele veio na minha frente e parou, colocou a mão no meu queixo, levantando um pouco a minha cabeça e então me beijou. Pouco tempo depois ele se afastou um pouco de mim.

-Quero fazer uma coisa.

-O que você quer fazer? - Então ele segurou minha mão direita e com a outra mão ele puxou do bolso uma caixinha e a abriu e dentro dela tinha dois aneis de prata, lindos, ele se ajoelhou, não podia acreditar que o Danny estava fazendo aquilo, nunca iria imaginar que um dia o Danny ia estar fazendo aquilo.

-Quero que você seja minha namorada, pra sempre, você aceita? - Eu sorri

-Claro, sim, eu aceito. - Então ele se levantou e me abraçou, me tirando do chão, e eu o abracei forte. Ele colocou um anel no meu dedo e eu coloquei o outro anel no dedo dele. Ficamos andando e depois fomos para a escola só na segunda aula. Deu a hora do intervalo, eu ja tava até percebendo uma troca de olhares entre o Danny e o Dougie, haha.

-E então, com quem vocês vão ao baile? É daqui uma semana, na verdade é nesse sabado, e estamos na terça. - Tom perguntou.

-Eu não chamei ninguém ainda, nem tenho quem chamar. -Disse Dougie.

-Nem eu chamei ninguém...- Harry fez uma cara de 'fazer o que?' - null, você não quer ir comigo não? Só pra não irmos sozinhos.. haha - E sorriu, ele estava brincando com a minha cara, Harry ama brincar comigo.

-SE TA LOUCO? - Disse Dougie gritando, alguns alunos olharam - O que você ta querendo chamando a namorada do Danny pra ir no baile com você? Pensou se ele se envoca e bate em você?

-Como assim namorada do Danny? - Tom e Harry falaram em coro.

-Até ontem você disse que o Danny só tava afim dela, não que os dois tavam juntos ja. - Tom disse.

-Olha pra carinha dos dois. - E eles nos olharam, eu quase morri de vergonha - Tão grudadinhos ai, e tem mais, olha eles com aliança de compromisso - E então eles começaram a nos olhar de cima até em baixo - São tão fofinhos juntos - Dougie disse para nós dois.

-Tudo bem, ja podem parar de nos olhar. - Danny disse aos guys. Danny estava meio envergonhadinho, conhecia bem os guys e sabia o que viria a seguir.

Dougie, Harry e Tom subiram na mesa e começaram a falar.

-Pessoal, pessoal, a atenção de todos um minuto por favor - Eu me escondi, ou pelo menos tentei me esconder em Danny, em seu peitoral, eu não precisava de ninguém olhando a minha cara naquele momento, eu estaria rindo muito pra alguém me olhar. Ele passou os braços por volta de mim, não apertando, só pra me dar um apoio naquele momento dificil hehe. Danny ficou falando baixinho para só os guys escutarem ele e pararem de fazer aquilo, então eles continuaram a pedir a atenção e o Danny desistiu de mandar eles pararem e começou a rir. - Pessoal, temos uma notícia para dar a vocês - Disse Dougie.

-A notícia do ano, aquela que todo mundo sempre esperou - Disse Harry - Fala ai Tom.

-O DANNY E A NULL ESTÃO NAMORANDO, ALELUIA! - Então todo mundo começou a gritar, alguns alunos vieram passar a mão em nossas cabeças, bagunçar nossos cabelos, enquanto eu estava quase tendo um sério heart attack e eu queria matar os guys. Quando todas as aulas acabaram voltamos pra casa e não fizemos nada de mais o resto do dia. De noite eu me lembrei do baile, lembrei que tinha que comprar um vestido, não queria ir sozinha mas também não queria que o Danny fosse comigo, queria que fosse uma surpresa pra ele a minha roupa, então eu liguei o notebook para ver se tinha alguém interessante online pra eu perguntar se queria ir comigo comprar e então eu achei o Tom.

-Oii Tommys.

-Oii null. Tudo bem?

-Tudo e com você?

-Tudo bem também.

-Então, deixa eu te perguntar. Você quer ir comigo amanhã depois da aula no centro, preciso comprar um vestido para o baile mas eu não quero chamar o Danny pra ir comigo.

-Ahh, você quer que seja uma surpresa pra ele a sua roupa?

-Sim... hehe.

-Sabe que o Danny gosta das suas roupas quando você vai fazer uma surpresa né?

-Sim, então.. vamos?

-Sim, claro. Hey, Harry pode ir com a gente? Ele ia vir aqui amanhã de tarde...

-Pode sim. E depois a gente pode ir numa lanchonete engordar um pouco, muahaha.

-Sim, comer aqueles lanches enormes e batatas fritas também.

-Então ta certo, a gente vai amanhã depois da aula.

-Provavelmente eu vou levar dinheiro pra comprar um smokin, acho que vou chamar o Harry pra ir ao baile comigo hehe.

-Nossa Tom, haha, tem nenhuma menininha inocente pra você levar não?

-Pior que não, mas tudo bem, eu levo o Harry e o Dougie, minhas duas divas.

-Hahaha que dó deles. Podia levar a Larissa né? Ela te olha tanto... *pense*

-Haha engraçadinha, até parece... eu chegar com ela no baile, e do jeito que ela anda...capaz de ir like a mendiga.

-Até parece né Tom. Ela é desajeitada, desarrumada também mas nem tanto.

-Pode ser, mas não vou chamar ela, prefiro minhas duas divas.

-Hahaha, então ta. Certo, tenho que ir dormir, Beijos até.

-Beijos até.

Desliguei o notebook e fui dormir. No dia seguinte o Danny foi me buscar, demos um selinho demorado e então ele acelerou com o carro.

-Danny, hoje a tarde eu não vou voltar com você pra casa.

-Por que não? - Fez um bico e uma cara triste.

-Porque eu vou no centro com o Tom e o Harry comprar um vestido para o baile.

-E eu não posso ir com vocês não?

-Sabe, até queria que você fosse mas eu chamei o Tom porque eu queria que fosse uma surpresa pra você a minha roupa do baile. Hehe. Loucuras, sabe?!

-Uhum.. hehe. Ta, mas vamos ficar duas tardes longe um do outro...

-Por que?

-Porque hoje você não vai ficar comigo e amanhã eu vou ensaiar com os guys a tarde toda.

-Oush, por que ensaiar com eles amanhã? Por que não deixa pra ensaiar depois do baile?

-Eu não te contei?

-Contou o que?

-Que a diretora queria que a gente tocasse algumas coisas no baile, então temos que ensaiar pra tocar no sabado.

-Sério? Que incrivel...Até que enfim vocês vao tocar pra mais alguém que não seja pros pais de um de vocês ou pra mim. Hehe.

-É mesmo. Vai ser legal. Sabe, eu só não te chamo pra ir la ver o ensaio porque quero que seja uma surpresa pra você hehe.

-Aaaa vai dar uma de null agora? Falar que quer que seja uma surpresa? Haha... Musicas novsa? Algo novo?

-Sim, musicas novas. Uma em especial.

-Qual?

-Não posso falar.

-Fala o nome pelo menos. Ou uma frase só. Não me deixa na curiosidade.

-Ta. É assim: FUCK EVERYTHING, FUCK EVERYONE, FUCK THE WORLD, FUCK YOU, I JUST WANT TO LIVE... - Começou a gritar como se fosse o rock mais pesado de todos os tempos. Então olhou minha cara de espanto e começou a rir.

-Se ta brincando né?

-Claro... se acha que eu vou fazer uma musica assim?

-Sei la viu... haha, por um minuto eu pensei que falasse tudo isso e ainda fosse um rock pesado.

-Haha, mas a musica é bonita, você vai gostar, ainda mais porque eu fiz ela pra você. - Me deu um beijo na bochecha e voltou a atenção ao volante. Me senti muito importante naquele momento, senti algo verdadeiro vindo dele. Fomos para a escola e então tivemos as aulas tediantes. Na hora da saída eu e o Danny saimos antes e ficamos na calçada esperando os outros guys. Dougie chegou e ficou do nosso lado, então Tom e Harry chegaram.

-Então, vamos null? - Tom disse.

-Calma, posso me despedir da minha namorada um minutinho? - Danny disse e fez uma expressão de que estava se achando.

-Não. hunf - Disse Harry fingindo que não deixava.

-Vai, vocês tem um minuto contadinho. Brincadeira hehe, mas vai logo que eu estou com fome. - Tom disse. Então o Danny me puxou alguns metros dali até uma parte da calçada que não tinha ninguém. Ele me abraçou, então se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos.

-Vou sentir sua falta o dia todo... hunf - Me deu um selinho pouco demorado.

-Eu também vou, mas se eu chegar mais cedo em casa você pode ir la. O que acha? - Sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

-Se você me ligar eu vou, afinal, amanhã não vai dar pra gente ficar juntos a tarde toda mesmo. - Fez um bico, daqueles que você faz quando esta triste para reclamar. Ele é muito fofo.

-Eu vou tentar achar alguma coisa legal logo e então eu te ligo. - Dei um selinho, quando eu ia me afastar ele me abraçou pela cintura e aprofundamos um beijo. Nos afastamos e então fomos até os guys.

-Cuidem bem dela ta bom? E não deixem nenhum cara folgado olhar pra ela. - Danny disse, ja querendo botar ordem.

-Tudo bem chefe. - Harry disse. Nós rimos. Então nos despedimos, eu dei um selinho no Danny e nós fomos embora.

Andamos até o centro com o Tom reclamando o caminho todo que estava com fome.

-Pow, vamos parar na próxima lanchonete, ok? Ja disse isso um monte de vezes e vocês passaram reto.

-Ta bom Tom, a gente para. - Eu disse e ele comemorou.

Paramos na lanchonete e comemos batatas fritas, um lanche cada e suco. Saimos da lanchonete e começamos a procurar alguma loja para comprar os smokings e o vestido. Encontramos uma loja, entramos, Tom e Harry compraram suas roupas mas eu não gostei de nada. Ja eram três e meia da tarde e eu estava pensando em Danny ja, eu queria ir pra casa logo pra eu ligar pra ele e ele ir la mas tava dificil de encontrar algo que prestasse. Continuamos olhando as vitrines e então paramos em uma que ficamos babando, sim, até os dois começaram a babar nos vestidos. Entramos, aquela loja parecia o paraíso. Depois de muito escolher, ficar na duvida, provar, encontrei um perfeito. Ele era rosinha claro, panos leves com algumas partes em renda, com um laço azul bem claro na cintura, o vestido mais lindo que eu ja tinha visto na vida. Comprei e saimos da loja. Andamos mais um pouco, então fomos para o terminal de onibus, até porque somos sedentarios e só de andar um pouquinho ja estamos morrendo, chegamos la cada um tomou um onibus. Cheguei em casa quatro e meia. Entrei, não tinha ninguém, ja puxei o celular do bolso.

-Danny? Vem pra ca.

-Estou indo.

**Capitulo 9 -**

Depois de uns vinte minutos ele chegou, abri a porta e ele ja foi logo me beijando.

-Você esta muito linda hoje sabia? - Me beijou mais algumas vezes.

-Tudo pra você - Eu sorri e ele também, então nos beijamos mais uma vez, como ele era bom, GOD.

Fomos para o quarto e nos deitamos na cama, nos abraçamos e ficamos la, sem falar nada, só curtindo a presença um do outro, eu comecei a passar a mão em seus cabelos. Danny adormeceu pouco tempo depois, aproveitei que ele estava dormindo e enxi ele de beijinhos, acariciei ele e continuei a passar a mão em seus cabelos. Logo adormeci também. Um tempo depois o Danny me acordou, ele disse que ja iria ir embora.

-Aaaa Danny, poxa, fica mais um pouco. Pufavo! - Fiz a cara mais fofa que consegui, consegui fazer ele ficar. Ficamos conversando então, quando escureceu ele foi embora.

No dia seguinte ele foi me buscar, fomos para a escola. A professora disse que no dia seguinte, sexta-feira, não haveria aula porque iriam arrumar a escola para o baile. Eu e Danny ja combinamos de ficar o dia todo juntos. Na saída eu e os guys entramos no carro. Danny me levou até em casa, nos despedimos e então ele foi pra casa dele com os guys, eu estava muito ansiosa para ouvir a musica nova dele que ele disse que eu ia gostar. Passei um dia muito chato, tedioso, até dormi umas horinhas de tarde, então de noite eu fui tomar um banho, coloquei meu pijama, jantei, desliguei o despertador do celular e fui dormir denovo. No outro dia meu celular não tinha despertado então eu não tinha acordado. De repente a campainha toca, fui olhar no relógio, sete horas, quem diabos toca a campainha as sete horas da manhã? Esperei um pouco pra ver se a pessoa desistia, sem sucesso, a pessoa começou a tocar mais ainda. Eu ja estava xingando em voz alta mesmo, desci as escadas ainda caindo de sono e abri a porta, era o Danny.

-Daniel, você ta sabendo que horas são?

-Sete da manhã...

-Sim, por que você me acorda as sete da manhã? Hoje não tem aula, devia me deixar dormir até as dez.

-Eu não tava conseguindo dormir. E eu sempre te vejo esse horario, não ia deixar passar hoje, hehe, eu também estou com sono, vim aqui dormir com você meu amor.

-Awwn seu lindo, ops, meu lindo, só meu - Dei um selinho nele - Vamos subir então? Eu estou caindo de sono, literalmente.

-Percebi. - Segurou minha mão e fomos para o quarto. Entramos, Danny encostou a porta e então deitamos e nos abraçamos, logo adormecemos. Quando eu acordei ja estava quase na hora do almoço, Danny ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado então eu tentei levantar da cama com mais cuidado possivel para não acordá-lo, em vão. Eu estava ja saindo da cama quando um pé enroscou no cobertor e então eu cai no chão e puxei o cobertor todo junto comigo. Danny abriu os olhos rapidamente depois de sentir o cobertor sendo puxado e ouvir um barulho, eu caindo. Quando ele me olhou eu estava sentada no chão, então olhei para o seu rosto de 'o que você esta fazendo no chão' e comecei a rir loucamente. Ele também começou a rir, então levantou da cama e me ajudou a levantar do chão.

-O que você estava tentando fazer? Hahahahaha.

-Eu estava saindo da cama com cuidado pra não te acordar, até na hora que eu me enrosquei no cobertor e você acordou e eu cai Hahahaha.

-Ai ai, só você mesmo pra fazer uma coisa dessas mor... machucou?

-Não... acho que só dei uma torcidinha no pé, mas tudo bem. hehe.

-Torcidinha no pé? Deixa eu ver..

-Não Danny, não é nada..deixa queto, nem foi nada.

-E se você trincou o pé? Quebrou o pé? Sei la, aconteceu algo?!

-Calma...você mais do que ninguém devia saber que eu sou uma pessoa muito retardada e que consigo levar tombos que até Deus duvida, então não aconteceu nada, ok?

-Ta bom. Pra que você queria sair da cama?

-Pra fazer almoço...O que acha de comer miojo?

-Gostei... vamos la fazer?

-Sim - Então fomos, fizemos um miojo de galinha, nosso preferido. Comemos, limpamos tudo e então subimos para o meu quarto outra vez. Nos deitamos na cama, em cima dos cobertores mesmo e ficamos contemplando o teto do quarto por alguns instantes como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante naquele momento. Então Danny se virou e ficou por cima de mim, levou uma mão até meus cabelos e começou a acaricia-los. Me olhou bem nos olhos.

-null, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo, todos os dias eu agradeço por ter te conhecido. Penso que quando meu destino foi traçado ele foi bem generoso comigo, me fez conhecer a pessoa mais perfeita desse mundo, me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. - Me deu um selinho e então me olhou nos olhos outra vez - Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar pro resto da minha vida, eu vou sempre cuidar de você e fazer você feliz, eu prometo - Me deu varios selinhos e então aprofundamos um beijo calmo e lento.

-Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida também. E o destino também foi generoso comigo, aliás, muito generoso. Me deu o cara mais lindo, fofo, perfeito desse mundo, o sonho de qualquer garota e eu tenho tudo isso e nunca vou desistir de você. Eu te amo. - Nos beijamos denovo e então ele deitou sua cabeça em meus seios e me abraçou, passando os braços pela minha cintura, eu o abracei também, beijando sua cabeça. Adormecemos. Sim, nós dois adoramos dormir, hehe. Danny acordou pouco tempo depois com seus braços formigando, não era pra menos. Estavamos deitados, eu de barriga pra cima e ele por cima de mim e com os braços por baixo de mim, então todo o peso meu e dele estavam sobre os braços dele. Danny saiu de cima de mim, eu meio que acordei, então eu me virei de lado e ele se deitou atras de mim, de conchinha. Passou um braço por baixo do meu pescoço e com o outro me puxou pra mais perto dele, e continuou me abraçando. As horas passaram, acordamos as cinco da tarde, ja tinha passado o dia todo e ficamos dormindo. Então eu levantei, fui tomar um banho.

-Danny, não sai dai. Se eu sair do banheiro e você tiver ido embora amanhã você vai ver!

-Hahaha, pode deixar, eu não vou embora meu amor. - Entrei no banheiro. Uns vinta minutos depois eu sai de la, cheirosa, e com menos cara de sono do que antes, nada como um bom banho. Danny ainda estava la, dormindo pra variar. Cheguei perto para dar um beijo no rosto dele e então ele me agarrou, me jugou na cama e ficou por cima de mim, eu levei um susto, poxa, ele não estava dormindo?

-Danny, se quer me matar de susto? - Disse assustada.

-Hahahaha não, só queria fingir que tava dormindo pra ver o que você fazia. Que linda você, veio me dar um beijo. - Então ele me deu varios beijos. - Flor, quer sair comigo pra jantar essa noite? E depois nós podemos dar uma volta por ai...O que acha?

-Claro que sim meu anjo, só precisamos esperar alguém chegar pra avisar.

-Tudo bem então - Dei um beijo em sua boca, ele passou os braços por tras de mim, me levantando. Então ele chegou mais perto de mim e continuou o beijo, aquele dia estava sendo perfeito, só nós dois, no meu quarto, maior clima, ai ai... Continuamos ali mais algum longo tempo e então ouvimos alguns barulhos na parte de baixo da casa, provavelmente minha mãe tinha chegado. Descemos as escadas e encontramos ela na cozinha guardando compras.

-O que aconteceu que você voltou mais cedo, aliás, até fez compras?

-Sai mais cedo do serviço. Como vai Danny?

-Vou bem, e a senhora?

-Vou bem também.

-Então, eu posso levar a null pra jantar essa noite? E depois a gente anda por ai um tempo, eu trago ela pra casa antes da meia-noite.

-Pode, vão la. - Então saimos da cozinha e fomos até o meu quarto. Eu abri meu guarda-roupa, peguei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca e uma camisa xadrez branca e roxa. Abri a sapateira e peguei um all star preto. Me vesti rapidamente, peguei meu celular e então descemos.

-Mãe, estamos indo. Beijos.

-Até. Não aprontem muito, por favor viu!

-Pode deixar. - Saimos, fomos até o carro, entramos, ele ligou.

-Então, esta cedo pra jantar. Onde vamos?

-Não sei... - Comecei a pensar em algum lugar legal mas nada me veio a cabeça - Aaaa, vamos rodar por ai, se ver alguma coisa a gente para.

-Gostei... vamos la. - Ele me deu um selinho e então ele deu partida no carro.

Tempos depois encontramos um lugar lindo, era uma pracinha, ele estacionou o carro na rua e saimos do carro. Ja havia escurecido então os postes de luzes da praça estavam iluminados, ela também tinha uns bancos e la na frente tinha um lago, lindo. A noite estava boa, estava fresquinho o ar. Fomos andando até um banquinho e nos sentamos, ele passou um braço por cima dos meus ombros e ele segurou a minha mão com sua outra mao que estava livre. Ficamos bem perto.

-null, queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-Pode perguntar.

-O que acha de nós contarmos para os nossos pais sobre nós?

-Olha Danny. Eu quero contar mas não queria contar agora. Porque, sabe, eles sabem que somos muito amigos e tal e pensam que não passa disso e quando souberem que tem algo a mais eu acho que eles não vão deixar mais você passar o dia em casa, ou a gente sair juntos. Entende?

-Eu entendo. É, tambem acho. Vamos esperar mais um pouco.

-Eu quero ficar mais tempo do seu lado antes de eles proibirem. - Ele me deu um selinho.

-Eu também. - Então ficamos contemplando a vista, a Lua ja estava iluminando a noite e estava bem de frente para nós, era Lua cheia. Se eu pudesse eu parava o tempo naquela hora. Eram oito e meia ja e estavamos ali ainda, então levantamos, ele me deu um beijo e então saimos em direção ao carro. Ele abriu a porta cavalheiramente para mim e deu a volta, entrou no carro e fomos em direção à algum restaurante. Danny chegou em uma rua, cheia de manobristas, então ele iria deixar o carro com um dos manobristas, saimos do carro, Danny deu a volta até meu encontro e pegou minha mão. Entramos no restaurante, era um dos restaurantes mais chiques da região.

-Danny, esse lugar não é muito caro?

-null, a gente não vai beber aqueles vinho, champagnes carissimos.

-Do mesmo jeito. A comida é cara.

-É você quem vai pagar? Brincadeira, hehe - Me deu um selinho. - Eu quero um jantar perfeito com você.

-Não precisava de tudo isso. - Dei um beijo em seu rosto.

Entramos e pedimos aquelas comidas super chiques que você nem se lembra do nome quando você sai do restaurante, bebemos sucos, ja que somos menores, sem falar que o Dnny anda super na linha quanto a isso, ele é bastante certinho. Então saimos do restaurante bom tempo depois. Danny pegou o carro com o manobrista e então fomos indo.

-Então, onde a gente vai agora amor?

-Não sei... pensei em te levar pra casa. O que acha? - Eu fiz uma cara de espanto ao ouvir aquilo e ele então ele deu uma risadinha, de quem estava brincando mesmo.

-Me leva então... eu sei que eu sou chata e que você quer se livrar logo de mim. Pode me levar. - Virei o rosto para o lado e não consegui segurar um sorrisinho, mas ele percebeu, então ele desviou o carro da rua e o parou.

-Vem aqui minha linda. - Me puxou, me abraçou, começou a dar um monte de selinhos e então pediu passagem com sua lingua, eu cedi e ficamos nos beijando durante algum tempo. Nos separamos e então eu me ajeitei, ajeitei minha roupa, eu estava sorrindo, o que havia sido aquilo? Estava me sentindo diferente, não sabia como descrever, só estava diferente. Danny então deu partida no carro.

-Eu sei um lugar pra gente ir.

-Onde?

-Surpresa. Você vai gostar. - Fez uma cara de safado, deu até medo, acho que nunca tinha visto o Danny tão safado na vida.

Fomos então até um parque, cheio de arvores, bancos, fontes. Ele estacionou o carro e então descemos, eu esperei ele chegar até mim e então ele me deu a mão. Fomos andando para dentro do parque, ele era um pouco escuro, e a claridade que tinha, em algumas partes era escondida pelas arvores. Eu estava é com medo ja, não medo do Danny, sabia que se algo acontecesse ele ia estar la pra me proteger, mas medo do escuro, de algum louco aparecer la, sei la. Então entramos mais para dentro do parque e estava cada vez mais escuro.

-Danny, o que você quer fazer aqui dentro do parque? - Fiz a pergunta porque estava ficando com medo - Você esta querendo me estuprar? - Arregalei os olhos e o olhei, estava brincando, Danny começou a rir.

-Estou. Não muito, só um pouquinho hehe. - Continuamos andando.

Paramos os lado de uma arvore enorme, ele parou na minha frente, colocou as mãos na minha cintura e veio mais pra perto, selamos nossos labios então levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos. Danny foi indo mais para o lado e me puxando junto a ele, fomos até atras da arvore e ele me prendeu entre a arvore e ele. Continuamos a nos beijar. Ele foi colando mais em mim e apertando suas mãos em minha cintura até a hora que ele decidiu passar seus braços por tras de mim e me abraçar forte, ainda nos beijando. Começamos a nos beijar mais intensamente, se continuasse desse jeito daqui a pouco ia rolar uma outra coisa e no meio do parque, e eu não queria, não que eu não quisesse, mas no meio do parque ia ser tenso. Danny me pegou no colo, de frente pra ele, e eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, ainda nos beijando, ele apertava minhas pernas, eu definitivamente estava me sentindo diferente, querendo muito ele grudado em mim, o corpo dele junto ao meu. Ele desceu os beijos até meu pescoço, dando pequenos chupões e beijinhos, eu não estava mais aguentando aquela vontade dele.

-Danny, é melhor a gente parar. - Disse empurrando ele um pouco, até que eu pudesse o olhar nos olhos a uma distancia segura, que ele não pudesse encostar seus labios em mim. Ele me colocou no chão.

-null, você realmente ta achando que eu vou te estuprar?

-Claro que não. Até porque se rolasse algo aqui não ia ser considerado estupro, mas o caso é que estamos no meio de um parque atras de uma arvore no escuro, e é muito tenso fazer algo no meio do parque.

-Haha, eu não ia fazer nada.

-Não.. eu que ia...

-Hahaha, se você esta dizendo. - ele colocou as mãos para tras. - Brincadeira. Eu só ia deixar você querendo um pouco pra qualquer dia que nós ficassemos sozinhos em casa.. você sabe. - Passou as mãos no cabelo como se estivesse nervoso.

-E você ia ficar passando vontade até esse dia chegar? Não responde. Hehe. Não acredito que você ta querendo. Ainda mais comigo.

-Claro. Principalmente com você, se não fosse com você ia ser com quem se eu só tenho olhos pra você? E eu juro que te bato se você disser que você é feia, ou que você é um tribufu, ou algo do tipo. - Então fui abraçar ele, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

-Não quero apanhar. - Dei um selinho nele - E fico feliz por você querer fazer isso primeiro comigo.

-Eu confio em você o bastante pra isso. - Me deu um selinho.

-Então, vamos sair daqui? Daqui a pouco você começa denovo com aquilo tudo e vai fazer eu ficar passando mais vontade do que eu ja to.

-Vamos, hehe. - Eu dei um selinho nele e ele pegou minha mão então saimos de la. Ele me levou para casa. Quando chegou la na frente ele paro o carro, ainda ligado.

-Danny, você não quer dormir aqui essa noite?

-Mas amanhã é o baile null. Quer que eu durma aqui ? - Fez uma carinha de esperança.

-É mesmo, amanhã é o baile. Não, você não vai dormir hoje aqui, preciso me arrumar amanhã, bem bonita pra você.

-Hmmmm... - Mordeu seu labio inferior. - Então ta.

-Mas eu quero que você me leve até la dentro. Até pra minha mãe saber que você me trouxe devolta.

-Tudo bem. Vamos la. - Saimos do carro e fomos até a minha casa, eu abri a porta e entramos. Pelos barulhos provavelmente minha mãe ainda estava na cozinha, então fomos até la.

-Dona null, eu trouxe a null de volta. Só passei pra dar um boa noite também.

-Oh Danny, boa noite também querido. - Deram um abraço. Então eu e Danny saimos da cozinha e eu fui leva-lo até a porta.

-Quer ficar mais um pouco Danny?

-Não. Eu realmente preciso ir agora null. - Me deu um beijo na testa e disse bem baixinho no meu ouvido - Eu te amo! - Eu sorri e respondi baixinho.

-Eu também te amo! - Então Danny saiu, chegou no carro e acenou, então entrou no carro e foi embora. Fechei a porta de casa e quando estava chegando perto da escada minha mãe disse.

-null, eu quero falar com você um minutinho.

Então eu fui até a cozinha ver o que ela queria.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode sim.

-Você e o Danny estão saindo? Digo, estão namorando ou é só impressão? Porque, sabe, vocês dois sempre foram grudados um no outro mas ultimamente quando eu chego em casa a noite e ele ainda está aqui vocês ficam no quarto, e normalmente estão abraçados, brincando, sei la. Só achei estranho, mas, então, estão? - Respirei fundo, eu sabia que o Danny queria perguntar pra ela se podia me namorar mas agora acho que eu vou terque falar.

-Olha, sim, nós estamos juntos sim mas tem uma coisa.

-O que?

-Ele quer perguntar pra você se ele pode me namorar então, pode não falar nada pra ele, nem dizer que eu te contei? Isso é importante pra ele.

-Tudo bem, eu não falo nada, até porque eu quero ver ele perguntando haha.

-Haha. Obrigada.

-Tudo bem. Mas agora vai dormir né, amanhã é o baile e como você vai conseguir dançar com ele se estiver morrendo de sono.

-Haha, ta bom. Mãe, sabia que ele vai tocar com os outros guys amanhã no baile?

-Sério? Nossa, eles tão ficando importantes hein.

-Sim. Ele vai tocar uma musica pra mim.

-Nooossa. Que lindo ele hein.

-Sim... Awnn, mal posso esperar.

-Percebo, hehe.

-Tudo bem. Agora eu vou dormir, beijos, boa noite. - Dei um beijo em seu rosto e fui para o meu quarto. Arrumei a cama, coloquei meu pijama de ursinhos rosa que o Danny me deu no meu aniversário e fui dormir.

**Capitulo 10 -**

Finalmente o grande dia chegou, o dia do baile. Acordei anciosa, queria que chegasse logo a hora de me arrumar e de o Danny chegar e ver o que ele ia falar sobre o meu vestido. Olhei para o relógio, nove e meia da manhã, levantei e fui tomar café. Guardei as coisas e fui para o meu quarto, arrumei minha cama, ainda eram dez e vinte, então liguei meu celular e conectei os fones, fiquei pulando e dançando com as musicas, eu estava muito animada. Danny passaria la em casa as três e meia, comecei a calcular o tempo que eu levaria para fazer todas as coisas e estar pronta antes dele chegar. Deitei na cama, ainda com os fones e fiquei brizando com a musica, viajando para outro mundo. Olhei para o relógio quando eu acordei dos meus pensamentos, meio dia. CARAMBA, MAS JA MEIO DIA? Levantei correndo e arrumei a cama, coloquei uma outra roupa para não ficar de pijama até eu ir tomar um banho. Minha mãe começou a gritar de la de baixo para ir almoçar, então eu fui. Lasanha, que coisa maravilhosa, e bem no dia que eu não queria estar gorda, eu me entupi de lasanha. Esperei a comida baixar um pouco, ajudei minha mãe a lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha, uma e meia da tarde, fui para o meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas para poder entrar no chuveiro. Peguei minhas coisas e entrei no banheiro, liguei o chuveiro, tirei minhas roupas e então entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Nada como tomar um banho quentinho pra acalmar. Pouco tempo depois eu desliguei o chuveiro, me sequei, coloquei minha lingerie, peguei o secador que eu tinha levado para dentro do banheiro e sequei meus cabelos, deixando eles lindo e perfeitos, parecia que até o meu cabelo hoje estava conspirando a meu favor. Olhei para a minha pele, estava seca, cadê meu creme hidratante e meu desodorante? Caramba, esqueci na minha penteadeira, aff.

-null, sua idiota. Sempre esquece alguma coisa. Parabéns. - Então abri a porta do banheiro e fui em direção à minha penteadeira, tentando achar dois frasquinhos entre os tantos que estavam la.

-Uii null, como você está sexy hein. - Assustei, pulei de susto, a unica coisa que me veio na cabeça era xingar ele, haha, não gosto de tomar sustos.

-CARAMBA DANIEL, VAI SE FERRAR, VAI ASSUSTAR OUTRO SEU VIADO.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA - Ele começou a gargalhar - Que susto hein null, caramba.

-Você quase me mata do coração. Como eu ia saber que você ia estar aqui, e ainda deitado na minha cama?

-Olhasse uéé.

-Facil né, só olhar. - Então ele levantou e veio ao meu encontro, me deu um selinho e colocou as mãos na minha cintura, me olhou nos olhos.

-Você é muito linda, que isso. Acho que estou ficando hipnotizado com essa visão.

-Danny, não quero nenhum pau duro perto de mim, trata de desipnotizar. Deixa eu voltar pro banheiro e acabar meu banho da beleza. - Dei um selinho nele e fui saindo. Quando eu fechei a porta do banheiro eu ouvi ele me chamando, então abri uma frestinha da porta.

-Você está linda.- E mandou um beijo. Eu mandei outro e fechei a porta. Abri a porta novamente.

-A propósito, que horas são?

-São duas e meia.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui as duas e meia? Você tinha dito que viria as três e meia.

-Eu quis vir antes. Trouxe minha roupa pra você me ajudar a me arrumar, querida.

-Awwn, tudo bem, espera eu só acabar aqui e depois eu te ajudo amor. - E fechei a porta.

Passei meu creme, desodorante, coloquei uma roupa qualquer, ainda estava cedo pra eu me arrumar, sai do banheiro.

-Pense em uma pessoa perfumada, cheirosa, linda. Esta me deixando meio bebado null.

-É bom que fique. - Ele estava deitado na cama, fui até ele, que me puxou pela cintura e me fez cair deitada ao lado dele. Ele me abraçou forte me começou a dar varios beijos em meu rosto e pescoço. Danny percebeu que eu ia afastar os braços dele e me levantar, então ele passou uma perna por cima de mim, me prendendo, e segurou meus braços, ainda me abraçando, então começou a beijar mais ainda e dar mordidinhas.

-Danny, eu acabei de tomar banho, vai fazer meu hidratante sair, além de você tar comendo ele.

-Ele ja secou null, relaxa ai flor.

-Relaxar? Hahaha, Danny para, eu juro que depois eu deixo meu amor, eu preciso me arrumar.

-Mas só falta você por o seu vestido.

-Não. Eu não to de maquiagem. Estou de maquiagem? Não. - Fiz uma cara de poderosa. Então ele me largou e eu me sentei na cama.

-Aii, então vai la se maquiar. Fica la com as maquiagens e se o seu namorado morrer agora você vai se lembrar que você não quis ficar com ele, vai ficar se sentindo culpada pro resto da vida e não vai ter mais ele pra te abraçar. - Fez cara de quem estava morrendo de ciumes.

-Chantagem emocional? Para Danny. Vem aqui. - Então o abracei forte e deitei ao seu lado de novo, ele me olhou um pouco.

-Você vai ficar aqui comigo um tempinho?

-Claro, Eu te amo meu lindo.- Ficamos la um tempo. Até dez pras três. Levantei e fui pegar a roupa dele, ele queria que eu o ajudasse a se arrumar.

-Danny, sua roupa esta toda amassada, o que o senhor fez? Juntou tudo, fez um bolo e trouxe?

-Hehe, é mais ou menos isso - Colocou a mão nos cabelos como se estivesse meio envergonhado de não saber dobrar uma roupa sem as amassar. - Eu juro que eu tentei trazer sem amassar mas não deu muito certo.

-Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito nisso.

-Obrigado amor. - Abri meu guarda roupas e peguei um ferro de passar roupa, a tabua para apoiar a roupa estava encostada na parede ao lado do guarda roupa, comecei a passar a roupa do Danny, ficou novinha em folha, entreguei a roupa à ele, era uma camisa de manda comprida branca, um terno e uma calça social preta, muito chic. Ele a deixou em cima da cama. Eu fui fazer minha maquiagem. Eram três horas. Terminei as três e quinze.

-Como ficou Danny?

-Ficou lindo null. - Ele me olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado. Eu sorri, meio envergonhada porque ele não parava de me olhar.

-Fica me olhando...

-Claro, o que é lindo é pra ser olhado.

-Hahahahaha Para. - Ele começou a rir porque tava achando engraçado eu daquele jeito. Levantou da cama e veio ao meu encontro, colocando as mãos na minha cintura, me puxando pra mais perto dele, juntou nossos labios, me deu varios selinhos, começamos a sorrir, passei meus braços por tras de seu pescoço e ele então escorregou seus braços por tras de mim, nos deixando colados um ao outro. Ele definitivamente era muito perfeito, não sei como eu tive a sorte de conhecer ele, e ainda nos apaixonar.

Alguns minutos depois nos afastamos.

-Acho que vou me vestir.

-Eu também null, estou com medo de amassar a roupa que você passou.

-Hahaha, vai amassar não.

-Quer me ajudar a me vestir?

-Ta. - Então fomos mais perto da cama e Danny tirou seus sapatos e sua calça, GOD, o que era aquilo? Então ele começou a tirar a camisa, eu só fiquei o admirando, como ele era sexy. Ele tinha um tanquinho, não exagerado, aquela visão estava começando a me hipnotizar. Danny só estava com uma boxer preta, e tinha um volume bem grande, hehe. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Ele infelizmente ( felizmente ) percebeu e me jogou na cama, ficou por cima de mim, me olhava nos olhos, que olhos lindos os dele, fomos aproximando nossas bocas lentamente até a hora que elas se encostaram, dando inicio a um beijo lento, profundo e quente. O beijo começou a ficar mais urgente, Danny colocou suas mãos em minhas pernas as deixando uma de cada lado do seu corpo e apertando minhas coxas. Então ele começou a dar beijos e leves chupões no meu pescoço, eu ja estava muito excitada, não estava mais conseguindo me controlar, arranhava as costas dele, ele dava leves gemidos e chupões mais fortes, o que fazia com que eu também gemesse. Danny se afastou um pouco de mim, a uma distancia que ele conseguisse levantar minha camiseta e a tirá-la de mim, jogando-a no chão e investindo nos chupões e beijos novamente. Ele então abaixou o ziper da minha calça e a desabotoou, começou a puxar ela para baixo até que ele conseguiu tirar e a jogou no chão também. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, a apertando e me puxando mais para perto dele.

-Da-aa-nny ... Eu, eu ach-acho melhor a gent-e parar po-r aqui. - Então coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral, o empurrando um pouco.

-Eu também acho, hehe. Além de eu não ter preservativos ainda precisamos nos arrumar pro baile. E do mesmo jeito se tivesse preservativos, não queria que fosse rapido, queria que demorasse o maior tempo possivel. Que coisa. Só pra me deixar na vontade.

-Ei, não é só você que esta na vontade, e sim, não quero que seja rapido também, quero ficar com você.

-Uhum. Caramba, até quando isso vai durar?

-Até segunda, quando você vim aqui em casa de tarde e a gente ter a tarde toda pra ficar juntos sem ninguém ficar nos vigiando. O que acha? - Fiz a cara mais seduzente que consegui, ele mordeu seu labio inferior, o deixando mais sexy do que ele ja é.

-Ainda que eu ache que vou fazer um esforço enooorme pra esperar até segunda, eu vou esperar e segunda a gente faz essa espera toda ter valido a pena, hehe.

-Tudo bem então criança sedutora.

-Raaw - Foi isso mesmo? Ele fez um barulho de tigre.. hahaha. Ele estava me deixando louca ja.

-Certo, agora levanta que eu preciso me arrumar e te arrumar também. - Então ele se levantou e eu me levantei em seguida. Parei de frente para a roupa dele estendida na minha cama e fiquei olhando, ele veio por tras de mim e me abraçou, começando a beijar meu pescoço. - Daniel Jones, por favor, hehe, não me faça terque estuprar você um pouco.

-Hm.. Até que ia ser legal.

-Tudo bem, se controle, senta aqui.- Apontei a cama e ele foi se sentar. Peguei a camisa branca dele e o ajudei a coloca-la, por que eu sou tão boa assim pra ele? Ele me deixa na vontade e eu ajudo até a se vestir, ave, não me entendo. Ajoelhei em sua frente e comecei a abotoar a camisa. Levantamos e o entreguei a calça, que ele vestiu rapidamente, então sentou na cama para colocar os sapatos, eu coloquei um e ele o outro. Por fim colocou o terno, e pegou uma flor e colocou no bolsinho da parte de fora.

-De onde você tirou essa flor?

-Eu trouxe, você não viu?

-Não.. Mas ta linda ai.

-Obrigado. Então, agora você se veste. - Fui até meu guarda roupa e peguei o meu vestido que estava pendurado no cabide, fui colocando ele de baixo para cima, ja que ele tinha um ziper do lado, então fechei o ziper, Danny me olhou.

-Nossa, você está linda - Parecia hipnotizado mais uma vez hehe.

-Obrigado Danny. - Sorri meio envergonhada. Fui dar um jeito no cabelo, fiz um coque e deixei uns fios caidos, muito lindo. Coloquei um anel, uma correntinha de prata e brincos. - Então, três e meia, ja vamos?

-Claro princesa. Você ta parecendo uma princesa null.

-Haha, para de fala assim, fico com vergoinha...

-Awwn que fofa, com vergoinha, hehe. - Pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nela. Saimos do quarto.

-Mãe, ja estamos indo. Como estamos?

-Nossa, que lindos viu...

-Obrigada. Então, depois a gente volta tchau beijos.

-Certo, se divirtam la e se cuidem.

-Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar dela. - Então saimos e fomos para o carro. Danny abriu a porta para mim e depois deu a volta. Saimos.

-Danny, o baile é só quatro e meia, o que vamos ficar fazendo até quatro e meia? Ainda é cedo.

-Hm... Rodando por ai,ou a gente pode passar um drive-thru e comprar uns sorvetes, o que acha?

-Legal. - Então fomos, comemos sorvetes e depois de rodar um pouco fomos em direção a escola, onde seria o baile. Chegamos la, Danny estacionou o carro. Olhamos do lado e la estavam Dougie, Harry e Tom ao lado do carro de Harry. Fomos até la.

**Capitulo 11 -**

-Uiii null, você esta muito seduzente hoje. Se você não tivesse namorado eu juro que te pegava.

-Mas como ela tem né Harry. - Danny veio por tras me abraçando e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Então dudes, vamos entrar? Precisamos pegar uma mesa só pra nós. - Tom perguntou e então fomos. No caminho foram colocadas varias flores e no final dessas flores havia um portal cheio de flores e um fotografo na frente batendo fotos dos casais que chegavam. Eu e o Danny fomos primeiro, ele passou o braço por tras do meu pescoço e colou nossas rostos, eu passei meu braço pelas suas costas e o fotografo bateu a foto, fomos indo em direção a entrada, mas queriamos ver o Harry, o Tom e o Dougie tirando a foto então paramos um pouco. Tom pulou nas costas de Harry e de Dougie, que se abaixaram um pouco e fizeram bicos, caretas, sorrisos e o fotografo bateu a foto sorrindo, estava engraçada aquela cena. Todos entramos, sentamos em uma mesa perto do palco, mas ainda tinha um espaço na frente das mesas para o povo dançar, o salão estava lindo, eles queriam que eu visse bem de perto eles tocando. Danny se aproximou um pouco de mim.

-null, e se eu te disser que vou cantar duas musicas pra você, o que você me diria?

-Hm.. eu diria: Sério? Você tinha dito que era só uma musica e eu ja fiquei me achando super importante.

-Você é super importante, por isso vão ser duas.

-Quais os nomes pra eu saber quais são?

-This Song e Love Is Easy.

-Awn... - O abracei. O diretor da escola subiu ao palco no mesmo instante.

-Bem vindos ao Baile de Primavera, espero que seja uma festa incrivel e inesquecivel para todos nós, agora eu quero ver quem esta animado para receber ooooo... MCFLYYYY NO PALCO...- Ele gritou essa ultima parte e então todos os alunos gritaram loucamente, como se fossem a banda mais famosa e querida do mundo. Danny me deu um beijo e levantou junto com os outros guys, Tom estava levantando os braços como se estivesse pedindo para o povo gritar mais, e eles gritavam, Dougie acenava, Danny e Harry só sorriram e subiram no palco, começaram a tocar Five Colours, depois Everybody Knows, conversaram um pouco com o povo, passaram-se mais umas três musicas e então o Danny disse.

-Eu quero dizer que essas duas próximas musicas são dedicadas à minha querida namorada que eu tanto gosto. Te amo null. - Varias pessoas começaram a gritar e algumas até baterem palmas, eu sorri pra ele e disse baixinho 'Eu te amo' para ele ler meus labios. Eles começaram a tocar uma musica que eu não sabia qual era, mas o som era muito legal, leve. Tom começou cantando.

Today I'm laughing the clouds away

I hear what the flowers say

Drinking a drop of rain

And I see places that i have been

Things that I'd never seen

This side of the grass is green

Oh I can't believe that its so simple

It feels so natural to me

Até ai estava muito fofa, então o Danny começou a cantar.

If this is love then love is easy

Its the easiest thing to do.

If this is love, then love completes me

Cause the proof is I gotta missing you

A simple equation,

With no complications to leave you confused.

If this is love love love,

Oh it's the easiest thing to do

Awwn, como ele era romantico, GOD. Agradeci mentalmente aos céus por ter encontrado ele. Fiquei sorrindo e dançando um pouco na cadeira com o som, era muito gostoso de se ouvir. Então a musica acabou e foi aplaudida, logo em seguida eles começaram a tocar This Song, que também tinha um som agradavel. Tom começou cantando.

Somewhere in the world, someone's making love to this song right now

Somewhere in the world, someone's making love to this song

Somewhere on the Earth, someone's driving home to their soul right now

Somewhere on the Earth, someone's driving home to their soul

Achei essa parte engraçadinha e sorri, não estava tão romantica igual a outra, mas eu estava gostando.

Wrap your legs around me and make the most of the ride

By turning up your mind

Pensei, awwn. Coloquei minha cabeça um pouco de lado e sorri, Danny sorriu ao me ver toda fofa. Então ele começou a cantar.

Got to lose control

Release the fire in your soul

And your desires let me know

I'll try,

Girl I'll try to make you happy

I won't stop until the day that I die

[...]

Cos I need you woman, to be all over me

I could be your someone and give, give, give you what you need

Awwn, que perfeito, eu estava morrendo de fofura e ele sorrindo pra mim, tinha adorado as duas musicas, não sei de onde ele tirou inspiração para escreve-las assim, com todos esses sentimentos. Então eles começaram a tocar outra musica. Pouco tempo depois uma menina chegou perto de mim e me perguntou se podia se sentar comigo um pouco, era Larissa, ela estava muito bonita.

-Oii Larissa, claro, se sente. - Ela sentou. - Como vai?

-Vou bem e você?

-Ótima, hehe, meu dia esta sendo muito incrivel.

-Awwn, depois dessa declaração do Danny, nem precisa falar nada.

-É mesmo. Então...

-Então... null, eu não converso com você quase nunca nem com nenhum deles mas eu queria te pedir ajuda.

-Fala.

-Com o Tom.

-Sabia. Haha.

-Sério?

-Sim, você vive olhando pra ele.

-Meu Deus, tava tão na cara assim?

-Pelo menos pra mim sim. Mas eu posso te ajudar sim.

-Mas ele não veio com alguém, quero dizer, alguma menina no baile? Não precisa ser hoje.

-Ele? Veio com as duas divas dele, Harry e Dougie, hehe. Mas e você? Veio com quem?

-Nossa. Eu não vim com ninguém, ninguém me chamou, mas tudo bem. Mas, você pode realmente me ajudar?

-Claro. Você é uma pessoa boa e o mais importante, descente. Vai ser um prazer ajudar vocês.

-Aii, obrigada. Mas, null, será que ele vai querer?

-Larissa, se ele não quiser eu vou fazer ele querer, deixa comigo. -Escutamos mais algumas musicas e então umas amigas da Larissa começaram a chama-la e ela foi la. Tocaram mais cinco musicas que eu realmente amava quando eles tocavam elas nos ensaios, The Guy Who Turned Her Down, Surfer Babe, Met This Girl, Transylvania e fechou com No Worries, agradesceram e voltaram para a minha mesa.

-E ai null, o que achou das musicas? - Danny perguntou.

-Incriveis. De onde você tirou tanta inspiração? - Ele chegou perto de mim e disse bem baixinho no meu ouvido.

-De você. - Corei um pouco na hora e então eu o beijei.

-Danny, eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

- O que?

-Você viu que a Larissa estava aqui?

-Eu vi uma garota, era ela?

-Sim, e ela veio me pedir ajuda pra ficar com o Tom, eu sabia que ela tava afim dele,eu sabia...

-Hahaha, olha você, percebendo as coisas hehe.

-Certo, eu vou fazer ele ir la falar com ela.

-Boa sorte. - Levantei e dei a volta na mesa.

-Tom, tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você.

-Quem?

-Uma garota, não quero deixar você com suas duas divas enquanto tem uma garota afim de você.

-Hum.. e ela é bonita, legal, inteligente? Como ela é?

-Você ja vai ver, me segue. - Então ele me seguiu, quando estavamos chegando perto da mesa da Larissa ela estava de costas, Tom falou.

-É aquela ali?

-É.

-Nossa. Que isso null, estou até me divorciando das minhas divas agora, haha.

-Haha, não se precipite Tom, as suas divas são especiais. - Chegamos até a mesa e eu cutuquei o ombro dela, fazendo com que ela se virasse. - Então, Tom essa é a Larissa e Larissa, esse é o Tom. - Ela definitivamente estava muito bonita, o que fez com que o Tom ficasse meio que hipnotizado e desse um sorrisinho involuntario. Ela se levantou.

-Oi Larissa.

-Oi Tom.

-Então. Vocês dois fiquem ai conversando e eu estou voltando para a minha terra.

-Certo. - Tom disse. - Então os dois se sentaram e ficaram conversando. Cheguei até minha mesa com o Dougie começando seu discurso.

-null, aquela la é a Larissa roubando meu dude?

-Sim. Hehe. E ele pareceu hipnotizado quando a viu.

-Aff. Como vamos sobreviver sem ele Harry?

-Eu não sei Dougie.

-Aii, deixem de frescura. Vocês ainda tem um ao outro. Deixem ele ser feliz.

-Isso mesmo Danny. - Sorri pra ele, ele passou seu braço por cima do meu ombro e eu passei meu braço por tras dele, nos deixando bem pertinhos um do outro. Passaram-se alguns minutos e então o Danny me perguntou.

-null, me concede uma dança? - Nossa, que principe, hehe. A musica estava lenta, resolvi aceitar.

-Claro Danny. - Ele se levantou e sugurou minha mão, me guiando até a pista. Chegamos la ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, e ficamos balançando de um lado para o outro abraçados. Olhamos para o lado e la vinham Tom e Larissa para dançarem juntos.

-Nossa, o Tom realmente se interessou hein. Pra quem nem olhava pra ela na escola.

-É... você tinha que ver quando a gente foi chegando perto dela, ele quase babou hehe.

-Imagino. - Nos olhamos fixo nos olhos um do outro e então ele me beijou.

O tempo foi passando, serviram um jantar, o escola boa viu, nem precisava pagar pelo jantar hehe. Comemos, dançamos mais um pouco. Uma da manhã saimos do baile, Danny me levou para casa. Chegamos la na frente.

-Hoje foi incrivel Danny.

-Sim, precisamos de mais dias como esse.

-Uhum. Danny? Dorme aqui?

-Não sei. Minha mãe vai querer saber por que eu não voltei pra casa e tal.

-Eu ligo pra ela e falo que é porque eu te abriguei a dormir aqui.

-Sendo assim, sim Hehe. - Entramos em casa, minha mãe havia percebido que o carro tinha chegado e então estava descendo as escadas quando entramos.

-Mãe, o Danny vai dormir aqui essa noite, ta?

-Ta. Mas e ai? Como foi o baile?

-Foi bem legal, teve jantar e tudo.

-Esse ano eles se superaram.

-É mesmo. Certo, ja são uma e meia da manhã, acho melhor vocês irem dormir logo, eu também estou com sono, ja estou indo. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - Respondemos junto então minha mãe subiu e subimos logo em seguida. Coloquei os cobertores na cama e tirei o vestido, vesti meu pijama, Danny tirou as roupas também mas ficou só de boxer, ele não tinha roupas pra por. Nos deitamos e dormimos.

**Capitulo 12 -**

Danny's P.O.V.

Acordei agora, oito da manhã, acho que os pais dela estão la embaixo na cozinha ja, será que eu vou falar com eles? Sim, hehe, acho que a null vai me matar depois disso mas eu ja vou ter falado com eles, então ta tudo ok. Levantei, coloquei minha calça jeans e minha camiseta que eu havia vindo ontem aqui com elas antes de me arrumar para o baile. Desci as escadas. Estava o pai dela, a mãe dela, o irmão dela, o gato dela e a cachorra dela na cozinha, que legal, logo a familia toda, haha. Cheguei na cozinha.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. - todos me responderam.

-Como esta? - A mãe dela perguntou.

-Bem e a senhora?

-Bem também. Aproveitaram muito ontem a noite?

-Sim, foi incrivel.

-Que bom.

-Queria perguntar uma coisa pra você e pro senhor null.

-Pergunte.

-Eu quero saber se vocês permitem que eu namore a filha de vocês. Eu amo muito ela. - Nossa, ja não basta eu estar nervoso, eles todos pararam para olhar pra minha cara, até a cachorra e o gato pararam, só ficou o barulho da televisão ligada, pelo amor de Deus, alguém fala alguma coisa antes que eu tenha um infarto? Então o pai dela começou a falar, todo mundo olhou pra ele.

-Então... ããn, ahh pode, você ja é da familia mesmo. - Todos olharam para mim e então a mãe dela começou a falar e todos olharam para ela.

-É mesmo, pode. - Então todos olharam para mim de novo. Quanta troca de olhares, Jesus.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado. - Eles sorriram e então todo mundo parou de olhar pra mim e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, ufa.

-Danny, você ja avisou a sua mãe que você esta aqui? Daqui a pouco ela liga te procurando.

-Vou avisar.. érr, eu posso usar o telefone?

-Claro, você é da familia. - E sorriu. Fui até o telefone e avisei minha mãe.

A null desceu as escadas.

-Bom dia gente. - Veio me dar um beijo no rosto.

-Bom dia. - Todos começaram a olhar para ela.

-O que aconteceu? Por que todo mundo esta me olhando? - Ela começou a se olhar para ver se havia algo de errado.

-Aconteceu que é bom você tratar seu namorado muito bem, ele até veio nos perguntar se podia namorar você. - O pai dela disse, eu gelei na hora.

-Eu não acredito. - Me olhou, eu coloquei a mãe no cabelo, estava nervoso, sempre que estou nervoso eu faço isso.

-É, eu pedi. - Ela colocou as mãos na boca.

-E o que eles disseram? - Parecia assustada, haha, ela consegue ser mais nervosa do que eu pra essas coisas.

-Que sim.

-Ufa! - Suspirou e desceu a mão da boa para o peito. - Certo, eu quero comer.- Ela se sentou na mesa e pegou os cereais e colocou em um pote, e colocou leite por cima, pegou uma colher e começou a comer.

-Sente-se ai Danny. - A mãe dela disse. Me sentei ao lado da null.

Depois do café fomos para o quarto,passamos o dia la e a tardezinha eu fui embora.

End of Danny's P.O.V

De noite, jantei, tomei meu banho e fui dormir. No dia seguinte o Danny foi me buscar para ir à escola, tivemos nossas aulas chatas, no meio da manhã eu começei a me lembrar que tinha dito para ele que seria segunda o grande dia, he, estava nervosa, provavelmente ele ainda se lembrava do que eu tinha dito. Fomos para o intervalo, fiquei feliz ao saber que Tom e Larissa começariam a sair juntos, ela até sentou com a gente no intervalo. Dougie e Harry provavelmente nunca tomariam jeito, ficariam olhando as meninas e saindo com elas. Deu o horario de sair da escola, ele me levou pra casa, entramos, fomos para o quarto, eu entrei primeiro, Danny entrou e fechou a porta do quarto, veio ao meu encontro, me abraçando, eu passei meus braços por seus ombros e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele começou a me beijar o pescoço e apertar minha cintura, eu apertei mais meus braços por volta de seu pescoço, nos fazendo ficar mais perto. Danny me guiou para a cama e ficou sobre mim, encarando-me de um jeito que me deixou um pouco sem graça, o beijei, ele continuou me olhando, mordeu seu labio inferior, e me beijou. Começamos a aumentar a intensidade do beijo e ele começou a apertar cada vez mais minha cintura. Levantou minha camiseta até tira-la e joga-la no chão, eu fui o mesmo com a camiseta dele. Ele começou a acariciar minha barriga, aquela sensação me fazia ficar arrepiada, ele desabotoou minha calça e a puxou, jogando-a no chão, e eu fiz o mesmo com a calça dele. Continuamos a nos beijar, com mais urgencia do que no começo. Estavamos ficando bastante excitados ja.

-Danny.

-Oi.

-Você tem preservativo?

-Tenho. Ta no bolso da minha calça.

Danny começou a apertar minhas coxas e me dar chupões no pescoço, eu arranhava as costas dele e ele soltava alguns gemidos, me apertando mais ainda. Parei minhas mãos na borda de sua boxer. Ele levou as mãos até o fecho do meu sutiã, o abrindo e o tirando de mim, deu variso beijos e chupões em meus seios, comecei a dar beijos e chupões em seu pescoço, apertando suas costas, fazendo ele gemer, fui baixando a boxer até tira-la dele, ele fez o mesmo com minha calcinha. Apalpei seu bumbum, fazendo ele dar um mordidiha leve no meu pescoço, ele apalpou meus seios e depois os beijou. Puxou sua calça que estava no chão e tirou o preservativo do bolso, o abrindo e colocando. Me penetrou devagar, começamos a fazer movimentos leves, até estarmos mais excitados do que nunca e começarmos a fazer movimentos mais fortes e rapidos. Chegamos ao ápice juntos, Danny continuou me beijando.

-Eu te amo Danny!

-Eu te amo null!

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou, passamos o resto do dia ali, daquele jeito. Antes que meus pais chegassem fomos tomar um banho juntos, nos arrumamos e ficamos no beijando na minha cama. Meus pais chegaram e ele foi embora. O dia seguinte, Danny foi me buscar de manhã e disse que a tarde iria na psicóloga.

-Ainda?

-Sim. Faz tempo que eu não vou la. Quero dizer um oi. Eu juro que vou para a sua casa depois.

-Certo.

Ele me deixou em casa e foi embora.

Danny's P.O.V.

-Como vai Danny?

-Muito bem. Sabe, você tinha razão, seria tudo mais facil desde o começo se eu tivesse contado a verdade pra ela. Agora estamos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

-Isso é muito bom Danny, esta feliz?

-Muito.

-E ela?

-Também.

-E agora, o que pretendem fazer da vida?

-Pretendo ficar com ela e quando fizermos dezoito anos pretendo pedir pra casar com ela e passar o resto da vida ao lado dela. Eu amo ela, pra sempre!

FIM.


End file.
